Hard fought war
by Ryoya
Summary: Ichigo is a slave, one who has no master and an addiction to heroin. When his new masters show him love for the first time will he break free from his past? Friends and enemies clash to attain what they desire. Will Ichigo win his battle to leave the past when the scars of that time refuse to heal? Warning this is a Yaoi fic so don' like don' read or skip sex scenes I own nothing
1. Found

Ichigo Kurosaki was a sad man indeed. An orphan, a slave, a killer, a hacker; he was all this and more. He could handle most everything, pain hardly ever registered anymore. Now Ichigo was a homeless man, living day to day by stealing what he could and killing his marks if he had to. You might be wondering about his past, just like him it was a sad thing indeed. His parents were up to their eyes balls in debt and blamed him for it. And because they blamed him they abused him mercilessly. Until he turned eight, then they sold him to the gang known as the Shinigami.

To say that they tortured him would be an understatement. They sexually and physically abused him, making him kill for their own pleasure. It seemed to really turn them on to see a young boy covered in blood with a soulless look in his eyes. It stayed that way for ten years, then they had been arrested and Ichigo took his escape. From then he did the only thing he could, turn tricks to eat. That was the gist of it.

Right now in Kurakara town, he sat in the streets to weak to move after one of his marks beat the holy hell out of him. Hunger pained and contorted his lithe frame. He was a fighter no doubt about it, but right now all he wanted was to die. People passed him on the street but never stopped to help him. Dying would be so easy, less painful than the pitiful thing he called a life. A man with blue hair stopped in front of him, Ichigo looked at him. Handsome indeed, but off putting with the scary expression he wore.

The man had sky blue hair and eyes to match, with green marks slashing under his eyes. His jeans were ripped and worn, his black Converse were wet and muddy. He had on a simple black t-shirt with a white trench coat on top of it all that reached his ankles. The bluenette stared at him, soaked by the seemingly never ending down pour.

"You okay kid?" he asked, crouching down to my level. I looked at him with glassy eyes; heroine tends to do that to a person.

"Who are you?" I rasped, tilting my head to the side. He could be my new master. I thought idlely.

"Grimjow. Why don't you come with me? I'll feed ya." Grimjow asked holding out his hand.

"Are you my new master?" I asked taking his out stretched hand. His brow furrowed in confusion.

"No kid. I just want to help ya." He said.

With that being said Grimjow led me down the street to an apartment building, his hand never leaving mine. I watched his back, as any good slave would. Years of Stockholm tends to leave lasting oddities in the mind, like calling people master or never speaking unless asked a direct question. The heroine kept me going even though I shouldn't be able to move since I hadn't eaten since… _how long has it been now?_ I thought.

The bluenette named Grimjow walked him up the apartment stairs. All around various guys of various ages littered the place. All had the same manner of dress, ripped jeans, Converse or boots, some even had masks. Grimjow had one too, but just on his jaw. I stumbled behind him, the heroine from hours ago finally allowing me to crash. Grimjow stopped suddenly, causing me to run right into him. It was enough to send me into the sweet abyss of sleep.

Grimjow Jaggerjack barely caught the orange haired kid before he hit the floor. Even if he was only trying to be nice to a kid who had received no help form passing strangers, this kid was starting to try his patience. What little of it there was anyway. But that didn't matter; he knew the kid was out of his mind high. He had to get him to the infirmary floor.

Unbeknownst to others this apartment building was the base of operations for the gang Espada. A ruthless gang that had supernatural powers of things called Hollows. Souls that had not crossed over in enough time and became monsters. But they had Soul Reaper powers as well, complete with a zanpakuto.

Picking up the orange haired kid and slinging him over his shoulder, and trudged up the stairs. On the fourth floor they housed an infirmary wing. Dropping the kid roughly on the bed he stretched his arms and shoulders from carrying the kid up four flights of stairs. The doctor, one of the higher ups of their gang, came running. Szayelaporro Granz, a pink haired maniac with amber eyes set behind glasses.

"What? Another stray Grimjow?" Granz asked. I growled at him.

"Just treat him already." I said to the pinkette as I walked away.

"And where are you going?" Granz asked.

"To talk to the boss." I called over my shoulder as I made my way up the rest of the ten floor building.

Every now and then I would pass some other Arancar who would bow respectfully at me. It wasn't for me. All the bowing and honorifics didn't suit my attitude. On the tenth floor the boss made him home, war room, personal bar, and whatever else tickled his fancy. Sitting in his plush leather chair sat an overly white albino, with white hair that stuck up in all manner of directions. He had white skin with black finger nails and a cobalt blue tongue. His eyes were the strangest of any Arancar Grimjow had seen. Black where the whites of his eyes should be and deep golden irises that shimmered in the light.

"Wha' cha need Grim?" he asked.

"I uh…" I found it difficult to talk to him. Shirosaki Hichigo's presence was truly terrifying.

"Brought home a stray." Shiro said. Not a question, a statement.

"Yeah looks exactly like you only more color." I said, rubbing the back of my neck. A knock sounds at the office door and Granz comes in after an okay from Shiro. The orange haired kid following like a lost puppy behind him. His eyes were clearer, but you could tell he was still crashing. He looked around with wary but wild eyes,

"Wha' cha name kid?" Shiro asked him. The kid got down on his knees in front of the desk with his head bowed.

"I do not have one. My master is supposed to name me." He said no moving his eyes from the floor.

"Master?" I mouthed to Shiro.

"Look at me." Shiro commanded and the kids head swung up with out any hesitation.

"Are you my new master?" the orangette asked as if he were a child asking "are you my dad?". Shiro grinned, an evil and sick grin.

"And if I am?" Shiro asked the orange haired kid.

"Then you name me master." Ichigo said his eyes looking at Shiro but never his eyes.

"Do my eyes scare you?" Shiro asked.

"No master. I was trained to never look my master in the eye." He stated with no emotion.

"Do you want a master?" Granz asked him. Ichigo looked to Shiro for approval, he nodded in return.

"Masterless means I have no life. Master is the only reason I live." Ichigo answered the doctor.

"I have made my decision. I will be your new master but you are to listen to the other high ranked Espada as you would me." Shiro grinned.

"Thank you master." Ichigo said as he bowed his head to the floor boards.

"What was your birth name?" Shiro asked.

"Previous master said it was Ichigo Kurosaki." The look on the kids face was one of disgust.

"You don't like your name?" I asked.

"It does not bear happy memories Grimjow-sama." He answered in a flat, emotionless tone.

"Then you will be Kuro. Any objections?" Shiro asked and the orange haired kid shook his head.

"Grimjow! Szayelaporro! Take him downstairs and put him through the stages. I want to know his full potential." Shiro said, they were dismissed.

The newly named Kuro followed behind Grimjow and the pink haired Szayelaporro, a doctor. He was a few steps behind, enough to keep up with them but far enough back as a slave should. The masters were talking idly, about where they should start first. Kuro didn't care, he had new masters to serve and that meant his life had meaning again. They led him back down to the infirmary wing, they set him down on one of the stools and the pink haired doctor began checking him over.

"Strip please." Szayelaporro asked him. He stood and took off his shirt, stopping when told to.

Standing in his boxers in front of the doctor and Grimjow didn't bother Kuro in the least. With his previous master he was used quite often. Doctor-sama checked his heartbeat and to check how the crash was going. Kuro assured them that he could function while crashing, doing his duties as their slave perfectly. At Grimjow-sama's sharp intake of breath I looked at him curiously.

"Is there something wrong Grimjow-sama?" I asked him.

"What happened to you?" He growled. I stared at him quizzically.

"He means your scars." Doctor-sama whispered to me.

"A scar for every time I was a bad slave. A scar for every fight and a scar for every kill." I replied automatically.

"Kill?" Doctor-sama asked.

"My previous master used me as a pet, an assassin, a hacker, and anything he wanted me to do." Again an automatic reply.

"I see." Was all Grimjow-sama said.

Doctor-sama finished looking me over and walked with Grimjow-sama down to a lower floor. A gym and sparing floor by the looks of the equipment. Doctor-sama told me to stay by him and I did so without a word. Grimjow-sama walked forward and spoke briefly to a man with black hair and jade green eyes. He walked over to Doctor-sama and I and began to look me over. Dressed in nothing but my boxers and jeans, I gazed at the floor so I wouldn't offend him.

"I am Ulquiora. What is yours?" he asked me.

"My name is Kuro, Ulquiora-sama." I said bowing my head low.

"You will spare with him. Fight as if you were to kill him but don't. Understand?" Grimjow-sama asked me.

"Yes master." I said bowing.

I followed Ulquiora-sama to a mat. One used to soften the blow of the floor if you were knocked down by your sparing partner. I stared at the mat; I had heard of them but never actually seen one. I glanced at Ulquiora-sama. The bone-like helmet sat on his head, it was unnerving. I had heard of the Arancar from my previous master but he had never asked me to kill one. He didn't want the retaliation.

Ulquiora-sama rushed me, knocking me to the semi-soft ground of the mat. It was a simple hold, one I twisted out of and pinned him under me. He kicked me off of him and brought out his zanpakuto and rushed me again. I summoned mine and held it in front of me in record time to block Ulquiora-sama's sword. Zangetsu was a black sword the length of me and about half of my width. No hilt or guard, just a white bandage around it.

I pushed him back and rushed him. He swung his sword but I ducked as I brought my sword up, barely missing his chin. I didn't let up. If I failed to please my masters I would be beaten, and as much as I liked to feel, pain was not high on my list. I struck blow after blow, affording him no time to counter or go on the offensive. Previous master taught me much, on the defensive you never won. Until Ulquiora-sama did something unexpected.

"Bankai." He said, Grimjow and Doctor-sama watched me closely. I jumped away.

"Bankai." I said as I let my spiritual pressure flow.

Zangetsu changed to a normal sized pure black sword. With a four in chain on the end. Of course my cloths changed as well. Changing to Soul Reaper attire with a long black coat over top that reached my ankles. Ulquiora-sama was powerful, his pressure greater than my own. But that didn't matter, I had to please my masters my showing them my skill. I allowed my power to build and just as Ulquiora-sama had finished his release my attack was ready.

"Zetsuga Tenshou!" I let forth my attack, a black wave of energy tinged in red.

Ulquiora-sama met the attack full force; I was running out of options. And while I had my Hollow powers they would most likely destroy the building. I stared absently at Ulquiora-sama as he flew at me, seemingly unaffected my attack. Fine. I raked my hand over my face and allowed my Hollow mask to appear. As Ulquiora-sama and I rushed each other, Grimjow-sama stepped in between us. I stopped short and twisted away from Grimjow-sama before I hurt him.

"Enough! We've seen what we needed to." He said. I bowed low.

"Is master pleased?" I asked quietly.

"Why do you ask, Kuro?" Ulquiora asked me.

"If master is pleased Kuro doesn't get hurt. Is master pleased with Kuro?" I answered, hoping I could escape a beating on my first day. Doctor-sama lifted his hand to my face and I involuntarily flinched. Screwing my eyes tightly shut, then opened them as I felt something gentle on my head.

"Master is pleased." Doctor-sama said as he patted my head.

"Come on, let's get you fed." Grimjow-sama said.

And with that I re-sealed my power to be back in my jeans and Converse. I followed behind them again, close enough not to lose them but far back to not offend them. _Masters are nice to Kuro._ I thought. It was strange to think of having a kind master. I followed them down another floor to a mess hall of sorts. I glanced around warily; Master Shiro had said to listen to the high ranking members as I would him. So there I walked trying to figure out who they were. So I would know who I could stop from using me as pervious master had.

"No need to be nervous Kuro." Ulquiora-sama said.

"Just act as you would with your other owner." Doctor-sama said to me.

After they grabbed their food I grabbed a small loaf of bread and sat on the floor by my three new masters and waited. Looking at them but not in their eyes. I waited for them to tell me to eat or to demand my bread and tell me to eat from their hands. They looked at me strangely. _Have I done something wrong?_ I thought as I took in their stares.

"What are ya' doing Kuro." Grimjow-sama asked me.

"Waiting for permission to eat Master. Or for you to order me to eat from your hands." I responded.

"Why are you on the floor?" Ulquiora-sama asked.

"I was never permitted to sit with masters at meals." I answered.

"W-Well you can eat with us. So go ahead and eat." Doctor-sama said. I took a bite and swallowed quickly.

"Have I displeased you masters? Does Kuro need to be punished?" I asked, there was nothing I could do to keep the fear from my voice. They looked uncomfortable. _Was I too close? Too far? _

"No Kuro. No punishment. Come here." Grimjow-sama said. I stood and he grabbed my hand and pulled me into the seat next to him. My eyes went wide.

"I have never sat with Master before. Is this alright Master?" I asked. The nodded and motioned for me to eat.

I ate with them, assuring them that the bread was enough for me and that it would not hinder my ability to do my duties as their slave. They always cringed at that word, it was odd. Didn't people like having slaves? After a while Shiro-sama joined us. I jumped up from my seat next to Grimjow-sama and sat on the floor again with my eyes on the floor. I couldn't stop from shaking. The three masters might be okay with me eating with them as if I was human but Shiro-sama might not be.

"Some thin' wrong Kuro?" Master Shiro asked.

"No master." I responded. Master turned his attention to the three other masters.

"Whats up, King?" Doctor-sama asked.

"Hows is' pressure?" he asked.

"Unable to get a read on it." Ulquiora-sama replied.

"Kuro! Do you know why we can't get a read on your power?" Master Shiro asked me.

"Master did not remove Kuro's collar." I replied in a steady voice.

"Stand." Master Shiro ordered as he neared me.

I stood immedietly while keeping my eyes on the floor. I dropped my shield and let the collar show. Master Shiro popped the release on my collar and it fell to the floor with a metallic clank. Without my collar my spiritual pressure was uncontrollable. Master Grimjow, Szayelaporro, and Ulquiora fell out of their seats. Gasping for air as my pressure chocked them. Master Shiro put my collar back on, unaffected by the pressure. The three other Masters got back in their seats.

"Don' hide the collar. Now we have a prisoner down in the basement. You kill em' Kuro." Master Shiro said.

"How would Master like Kuro to kill him?" I asked. They gave me a strange look. Did I say something wrong?

"How ya mean?" Doctor-sama asked.

"Previous master liked Kuro to make kills messy. Previous master liked it when Kuro was bloody." I said dropping to my knees.

"Sure bloody works fer meh." With that Master Shiro walked off again.

"Come on kid." Grimjow-sama said.

And like a good slave I walked down with him to the basement of the building. It was dark in the basement, the only light coming from a few lights swinging on the ceiling. There was a man in a chair in the center of the room. He was tied to the chair and had a cloth gag in his mouth that muffled any noise he made. His brown eyes were open and wild, he was scared. He looked ordinary. Black hair, ripped jeans, sneakers.

"Go on kid. Weapons are on that wall over there." Grimjow-sama said.

I walked over to the wall where a vast array of knives and other instruments hung. I chose a serrated one, about six inches in length. But that was a guess, I never went to school. I picked it up and tested the weight. I crouched in front of the man with the blade in my hand. He was trying to speak but the gag made his words incoherent. I stabbed his arm and wrenched the blade out, causing a splatter that coated my arm and cheek. A stab to the neck, cleanly between the trachea, spinal cord, and the major vein that sat there. More blood coated my bare chest. One more stab and the man went silent. I was coated in blood, so much so that anyone would swear I bathed in it.

"Master pleased? Kuro do a good job Master?" I asked.

"Yeah Kuro. You did good. Just leave the knife on the table." Grimjow-sama said.

Grimjow watched Kuro like a hawk while he killed the prisoner. There was no enjoyment in the kill itself but when I told him he did well his face lit up. He didn't care about the fact he had just killed a man. Just that his master was happy. It was strange to watch the orangette practically skip around in glee. He followed behind me like usual, a smile still on his face. I took him up to my room.

"Go shower." I said. And he did so and was out in ten minutes. His hair was still wet. I grabbed a towel.

"Sit here." I told him and he sat on the floor in front of the bed where I sat. I put the towel over his head and began to dry his hair. I felt him stiffen.

"Somethin' wrong?" I asked.

"M-Master does not have to do that." He said quietly.

"Don' worry. Relax, the painful part has yet to come." I told him. He stiffened more.

"Kuro was bad? Kuro going to be punished?" he said looking at me, tears in his eyes.

"No Kuro. You were good. We just gotta make you a full Espada." I told him and patted his now dry hair. I laid his head on my knee. Hoping to comfort him slightly.

"Master is happy? Master wants Kuro to be an Espada?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Then Kuro will do it." He replied happily.

I walked him over to the medical wing. I was getting more exercise today than he had in a long time. Up the stairs and down the stairs, running this kid all over. Szayelaporro was waiting for us when we arrived, the little black box that held the power to make an Espada. I told Kuro to lay down on the bed by Szayelaporro and he did so without hesitation. I walked over to him as Szayelaporro prepped the Hyokoku, gabbing his hand.

"It's gunna hurt. A lot. Try not to scream too much okay?" Szayelaporro said as he walked over.

Without any warning Szayelaporro plunged a knife deep into his chest. The kid coughed up blood and looked at me with fear in his wood brown eyes. I gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. Soon his body died and he was left a soul with a chain attached to his heart. One that was being eaten at a faster pace than any before him. Granz activated the Hyokoku and Kuro began to change.

First his mask started to materialize, odd since a Hollow formed by the body disappearing first then re-building itself. His clothes changed into a white version of what the Soul Reapers ware. A hole formed on his chest; at the point where his collarbones met in the middle. Two red marks appeared under his right eye, the white coat was left open. At his stomach it was held closed by a belt while above and below that it hung open. His scars where still there. All through this he stayed quiet; the grip he had on my hand never tightened.

When it was finally over he sat up, a trembling hand touching the mask that rested on the side of his head. Kuro looked between me and Granz. Afraid or waiting for permission to speak.

"Well?" Shiro asked as he walked in.

"A success." Granz told him.

"Kuro, come ere'" Shiro commanded. Kuro got up and walked, stumbled, over to Shiro. Shiro looked him over, head to toe.

"Something wrong Kuro?" Shiro asked.

"Is Master happy?" he asked.

"Yes but aint ya in pain?" Shiro pinned him with a stare.

"If Master is happy Kuro is fine." He said with a smile.

"Wha ever. You will share a room with Grim. Understood?" Shiro asked.

"Yes Master." Kuro said bowing.

Meanwhile, Ishin Kurosaki walked down the halls of the Soul Society headquarters. Down to the Head Captains quarters. After all these years of staying away from them, Ishin found himself crawling back with his tail between his legs. The Head Captain was an old man with a bald head and a snow white beard that reached the floor.

"What do we have here? Ishin coming back to us?" the Head Captain rasped.

"I have done something terrible. And I need your help to make it right." Ishin said bowing.

"What?"

"I sold my son to a Yakuza. I need to make that right."

"If he is your son then we will help. But if he is with _them_…"

"I know."


	2. Painless Touch

Kuro watched Grimjow-sama work at his desk with a strange machine that made noise. It made a strange clicking noise every time he tapped it. Right now Kuro sat on the floor of Grimjow-sama's room still dressed in the white clothes he had gained when he became an Espada. Number Thirteen, his number that easily changed to zero if his collar was removed.

"You're awfully quiet over there." Grimjow-sama said.

"Kuro is curious. What is that strange machine you play with?" I asked him continuing to look at the teddy bear.

"Come ere'." He ordered. I crawled over to him and placed my head against his knee. He smoothed back my hair, showing him the number above my right eye.

"This is a laptop. It lets me do work." He sighed.

"Master does not look happy." I said looking up at him.

"I need a break." He said as he swiveled his chair to face me.

"Previous master taught Kuro about that. Would Master like Kuro to help his break?" I asked.

"Huh?" Grimjow-sama looked confused.

"Previous master taught Kuro that when Master needs a break Kuro is supposed to blo-"I started to say but Grimjow-sama dropped to his knees and covered my mouth. Now I am confused.

"N-No need for that! T-Tell me more about previous master."

"Previous master was nice as long as Kuro was good. If Kuro was bad Kuro got punished and was put in his cage." I told him.

"Bad how?"

"One time Kuro gave previous masters men a broken nose because he wanted to play with Kuro. Kuro didn't know Kuro was supposed to let him do it with Kuro."

"How old were you the first time?" I counted on my fingers.

"Kuro was… nine!" Grimjow-sama seemed to get angry.

"Master is displeased with Kuro? Kuro is sorry Master, Kuro didn't mean to upset Master." He placed his hand on my head again.

"I aint mad at ya' Kuro. A kid shouldn' have to go through that."

"Kuro bad?"

"No Kuro you're good. How old were you when you first killed someone?"

"When Kuro was done being punished that first time."

"Who was your master?"

"Previous master was the leader of the Shinigami. He should be getting out of jail soon. Kuro will be in trouble."

"Why? You have a new master now."

"Previous master said to stay away from Arancar and Aizen."

"Aizen is dead. Then why are you here?"

"Kuro is scared of previous master. Kuro hoped previous master would stay there."

"Then why do you think he will get out?"

"Previous master has connections every where. Is Kuro bad?" I asked.

"No Kuro. You are safe ere'." Grimjow-sama asked.

"Kuro thought Master was mad at Kuro." I said.

"You okay Kuro?"

"Kuro is fine Master. It is late Master, you should rest."

Grimjow looked over at the clock that read two in the morning. He huffed and hit a button on the laptop thing, instantly the light went off. I said good night to Grimjow-sama and he huffed one back and turned out the light. He rolled over on his side so that his back was facing me. I sat on the floor and watched him sleep. A good slave didn't need to sleep much. So that when their Masters needed them they would be ready.

_Yes, Kuro is a good slave. _I thought.

Shiro watched the conversation between his new pet and Grimjow. For some kid he barely knew he had managed to entice Grim's anger. Over the simple fact that he had been raped at the age of nine. But it didn't seem to bother Kuro. To Kuro, it was a good thing. It meant his Master was happy, and that was what Kuro wanted. Grimjow was known to the other Arancar as a true fighter. He loved nothing more than to get down and dirty with a good fight. But it was rare for him to feel anything if he wasn't in a fight.

For some reason that he couldn't fathom, he was just as angry as Grim was. He watched Kuro sit on the floor with one of Nnoitora's stuffed toys. Not sleeping even though it was nearing three in the morning. Shiro and Grim were a lot alike. Both loved to fight. And the only time either showed any emotions was when they were fighting or fucking. He felt his hand twitch. Shiro flipped off his computer and drug himself to bed. Settling into sleep with dreams of him taking his new pet.

Grimjow woke up from a nightmare at eight in the morning. Normally when he slept he went into a coma and didn't come out of it until noon at the latest. The nightmare left him cold. Images and senarios of Kuro as a child being sexually abused and forced to kill. The look of grief and fear in his eyes was so clear he felt his own heart clench. He rolled over to find Kuro asleep on the floor. At the creek of his bed Kuro's eyes snapped open and he snapped into sitting position. His ears and eyes alert.

"Good morning Master." Kuro said bowing his head.

"Morning." I said.

"Master seems upset. Is Kuro bad?" he asked.

"Just a bad dream. Lets go eat." I said and he got up and followed me after leaving the bear sitting neatly on the unused bed.

He walked behind me again, while I hated the whole master and bowing thing what pissed me off the most was his need to walk behind me. I grabbed his hand and drug him to walk by my side. He looked startled but I ignored it. Even if I was one of his masters he didn't need to walk behind me. His power was equal to mine, he could walk beside me. Walking into the mess hall only the Espada were present. Kuro bowed low and greeted all of them. I grabbed two plates of pancakes and sat down next to Ulquiora.

Kuro looked nervous; Shiro looked at him quizzically. I grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the chair beside me and handed him a fork and a plate of pancakes. He looked to me for approval. This kid really didn't do much of anything without a say-so from his master.

"Eat." I barked at him. He flinched slightly and began eating. His face lighting up in a smile as he tasted them.

"Everyone this is Kuro, my new pet. Szayelaporro, Ulquiora, and Grimjow are the only ones he takes orders from besides me. If I find out anyone touched him without my okay…" Shiro said in a threatening tone. Everyone nodded. Shiro leaned over to me.

"I found out more about Kuro. My office in ten." He whispered to me. My stomach turned at what my imagination offered.

"So you will be hanging with me today Kuro." Ulquiora said. Kuro looked over to him.

"Just some rounds. Making sure the humans give us the protection money." Granz offered.

When we finished, we all went our separate ways. Kuro with Ulquiora and Granz to go on patrol to make sure the Soul Reapers stayed out of our territory. I followed Shiro to his office on the tenth floor. I already knew he had seen everything that transpired in his room last night. Even the embarrassing moment of his refusal for Kuro to help with his break. Shiro sat in his over stuffed leather chair and I sat in the one next to him.

"Kurosaki Ichigo born July fifteenth to Ishin and Misaki Kurosaki." Shiro said as he handed me two pictures.

"His dad is a Soul Reaper?"

"It explains about his power level. Ishin used to be feared even by his own squad."

"And you are telling me this why King?"

"Because my spy in the Soul Society told me that Ishin wants his son back." The rage I felt cause my spiritual pressure to go out of control temporarily but long enough to shatter a glass vase on the coffee table.

"Well he can't have him." I said through clenched teeth.

"My thoughts exactly." An Arancar burst in.

"King we just got word that a group of Soul Reapers is closing in on Ulquiora's group!" Without bothering to hear anymore Shiro and I ran out to find them.

Kuro walked next to Ulquiora and Doctor-sama, talking to them idly. They were nice to Kuro. Far nicer than previous master was. They never wanted to play with Kuro, but they assured him that they weren't mad at him. They just weren't into rape. It was a funny word. One Kuro didn't understand. They made it sound like what previous master did to him was wrong. But that didn't make Kuro a bad slave for letting previous master do it.

"Don't worry Kuro, even if that guy gets out we will keep you safe." Doctor-sama said. I smiled at that until a voice rang out that made me cringe.

"Ichigo get away from them!" the voice yelled. I turned to see the face that haunted me for years. Renji Abarai, my red haired friend, who never did anything to stop my parents from abusing me.

"Soul Reapers! Kuro draw your sword!" Ulquiora-sama ordered. I did as I was told and poised for attack.

Renji was flanked by two others I didn't recognize, a bald man and a girl with black hair and eyes to match. The bald man sang something about being lucky, while the girl looked at him with hatred in her eyes. Had Kuro done something bad? No they were Soul Reapers. Enemies to the Arancar and Espada, enemies to his new masters. As Ulquiora and Doctor-sama released their Bankai I followed suit and did as well.

"Listen Ichigo! We don't wanna hurt ya!" Renji shouted to me.

"Shut up!" I yelled as I charged him.

First rule of combat; never divert your attention for any reason. But for Kuro, that is as easy as child's play. A good slave needs to focus and win his own fight while keeping track of another so Master stays alive. But even with that thought in mind, I found it hard to attack Renji full on. He was my best friend when I was a child and he knew my parents abused me but he did nothing. I had to use that, use my anger but not let it consume me. For then I would surely lose.

He had gotten better at sword play, for every thrust I gave he parried. He met me blow for blow and it was beginning to piss me off. I had to win; Kuro would not be a good slave if he lost. I let loose my Zetsuga Tenshou at full tilt, knocking him back and off his feet. My chance! I rushed him again and just as his feet touched the ground I thrust my sword deep into his side. I jumped back as he swung his sword down, tearing my own blade free. He coughed up some blood and sank to his knees, gripping his badly bleeding side.

"Kuro!" Master Shiro's voice echoed in the street. I turned and bowed to him.

"I was just about to finish him Master. Did you want him alive?" I asked, keeping my eyes on the ground. A slave isn't supposed to cry, and I couldn't let Master Shiro see how close I was to breaking.

"Yeah alive. Co' mere Kuro." he beckoned. And I went to him.

Master Shiro barked orders for two low level Arancar to dump the three badly wounded Soul Reapers outside of their territory and to not kill them or eat them. Speaking of eating, I was hungry but felt to sick to go after the lovely smell that floated in the air. Since I hadn't learned the Flash Step yet Grimjow-sama carried me back to headquarters. Master Shiro ordered me and Grimjow-sama to follow him to his apartment. I sat down on the floor with my head resting on Master Shiro's knee while he sat on the black leather arm chair in his living room.

The paint scheme was the same throughout what I had seen of the tenth floor that Master Shiro used as his space. White, Black and Gold. Master Shiro kept his hand on my shoulder; Grimjow-sama looked at me with worried eyes. I felt something touch my cheek; Master Shiro's hand. I touched where he had and felt something wet.

_I had been crying? Bad Kuro! Bad slave! _My mind raged at me. I wiped angrily at my tears.

"Why did tha' redhead bother ya so much Kuro?" Master Shiro asked.

"Renji was Kuro's friend, his best friend and next door neighbor. He knew… He knew Kuro's parents beat Kuro and he did nothing." I said.

"So that's why you tried to kill him slowly." Grimjow-sama observed.

"Kuro is a good slave right Master? Kuro make Master happy?" I asked. Master Shiro nodded and pet me.

"Grimjow, send a messenger to the Soul Society. They are to leave us alone and stay away from Kuro." Master Shiro said. Grimjow nodded and left.

Shiro kept a comforting hand on his pets shoulder. This kid suffered more than anyone should. A small part of him wondered how on Earth the kid wasn't crazy. But then, maybe he was. Thinking he is a bad slave over the slightest infraction. _Damn, those Yakuza bastards fucked im' up good._ I thought.

"Did Kuro make Master angry?" his small voice piped up.

"Why d'ya ask?"

"Kuro is not used to affection from Master without doing it. Is Kuro being punished?" the sincerity in his eyes cause me to take a sharp intake of breath. In all honesty, he would like nothing more than to pound into him with reckless abandon.

"D'ya wan me ta fuck ya?"

"If Master wants Kuro all Master has to do is tell Kuro."

"Follow me." I said and I led him into my bedroom.

-(SEX SCENE ALERT! THIS IS A SEX SCENE ALERT!)-

I pushed him down onto my plush, king sized bed. Fitted with black and gold silk sheets, it made sex feel a lot better when you added silk. I looked him in the eyes, seeing lust and a hint of fear. I was not accustomed to feeling much of anything but part of me wanted to scream and kill everyone that ever hurt his little strawberry. As my lips met his, my treasured self control shattered. There was some thing so innocent about his berry, even if he had seen as much blood and death as I had.

Kuro moaned into my mouth and I into his. He tasted like ice cream, sticky and sweet. He wrapped his arms around my neck, forceful enough to alert me to his movements but gentle enough that I could break free. So timid yet so fierce, that was Kuro. His precious pet that he intended to keep. I slipped my fingers into his coat, sliding it off as I pulled him up into sitting position.

_I is gunna fin a way to get im' ta take some charge. _I thought.

"Kuro, undress me." I commanded.

We changed positions so he could get me undressed better. At my command he seemed to spring to life more. Slowly, so sensually he pried me loose of my coat and shirt. Finger tips skimming my skin in a feather light touch that tingled and left me breathless. He laid me down. Kissing his way down my neck, torso, down to the waistband of my pants. His hands hooked themselves in them and pulled them down; his tongue trailing down my legs then back up as he threw my pants to some dark corner of the room.

I flipped him over and attacked his neck, relishing the moans slipping out of his mouth as I did so. His voice was so intoxicating, I had to have more. I slid down his chest nipping and sucking hard, wringing another moan from his already panting mouth.

"M-Master! K-Kuro is… Ah! Confused…" he whimpered as I pulled his pants down with my teeth.

"Wha'cha confused about?" I asked as licked his length.

"There is no pain. Kuro doesn't understand…Kuro was taught that there was always p-pain…but Master is so gentle.." he moaned.

"That's because he taught you wrong. Now hush." I said taking him fully into my mouth.

"Nya! Ah…!" he panted as a blush spread across his face.

He tasted divine! I held his wriggling hips with one hand and shifted the other up to his face. He took the cue and began to coat my fingers in his saliva. Once they were good and went I pulled them out and slipped one finger in him. He writhed even more and gripped my hair in his trembling hands. Obviously he had never experienced pleasure. Well I would make sure he always felt good.

A stared at him as I inserted another finger, stretching him so that penetration would not hurt as much. I let his hard member go from my mouth with a soft pop. A silver trail of saliva streaming from the corner of my black berry's mouth. I removed both my fingers and sat on my knees, I curled a finger at him; beckoning him forth. Like a good slave he crawled to me on his hands and knees until his luscious mouth was inches from my own cock.

"Master?" He purred with lust lidded eyes.

"Make me wet Kuro." I ordered.

Kuro did as Master asked and licked him from base to tip, suckling the moisture already built up there. I groaned at the salty taste of him, waiting for him to pull my hair and make it hurt. But Master just brushed the hair from my face and cupped my cheeks in his warm hands. I hummed, causing him to gasp and jerk in response to the sudden vibrations. I bobbed my head back and forth, earning an excited moan from Master.

_Kuro do well! _I thought happily.

Master pulled away and pushed me flat on my back, a gentle caress from the smooth sheets. Master kissed me, groaning at the taste of himself on my lips and tongue. I gave up easily in the battle of our tongues, moaning as he explored my mouth with his own. I felt a familiar pressure at my entrance and he entered me in one full thrust of his hips, never breaking the kiss.

I cried out at the sudden fullness, but there was still no pain. Master was gentle with me, so much so that it burned me. I moaned into my hands as Master broke the kiss for air. Master rocked his hips against mine, my grip slipping on my mouth. I shouted out in pleasure before I could regain the hold I had on my volume. Master smirked at me, his golden eyes meeting mine. I closed my eyes immedietly, fearing the gentle touch would fade into the pain of a busted lip.

"Look at me Kuro." Master said and I obeyed.

"Ah!...Hah…!" I moaned out again.

"You can look me in the eyes Kuro. I won't hurt you like that." Master said as he cupped my face.

"M-Master!" I screamed as he rammed into me. Hard. But there was still no pain, only the silken fire of Masters touch.

"Tha's it Kuro. Scream fer me. See how good it feels?" Master moaned with me as he continued to ram into the sweet spot that made my legs wrap around his waist.

I tried to hear his words, Masters precious words, but the stars that bloomed across my vision made it difficult. He continued his relentless rhythm and I felt a strange tightening. Previous master never made Kuro feel like this. It felt so good. Master moaned my name as I cried out again, digging my nails into his back. He hissed in pleasure and kissed me again. It was absolutely frigid, so cold it burned me from the inside out.

"Kuro!" Master screamed my name as he came inside of me. I, too, screamed as I released myself onto Masters chest. Master rolled off of me and held me in his arms. My legs felt like jelly even as I tried to move.

"M-Master, you're all dirty." I whimpered.

"So? Jus rest fer now." Master said. And I settled into sleep held in Masters warm and gentle embrace.


	3. Memories

**Kuro was dreaming. More like having a nightmare. He hated sleeping for this reason, the nightmares he could never escape. They made him question master, his memories, and himself. But Kuro was a good slave and only paid any mind to the parts of his past that rang true. Like his mother throwing him down a flight of stairs when he was six. Meeting Renji at seven. Right now the scene that played before him was one he had seen many times. **

**His mother was a faceless attacker in his dreams because he no longer remembered what she looked like. But Kuro was afraid, too afraid to do anything other than lay on the floor and bleed under his mothers merciless blows. His arm as broken along with a few ribs. She smashed a vase over his head, screaming at how worthless he was. **

**"Worthless trash! I should have never given birth to a monster like you!" she screamed. **

**Kuro looked at her with dull brown eyes that had the life beaten out of them. He didn't even blink as she drove a kitchen knife into his shoulder. Or even as she stabbed him through the hands, pinning him to the floor. The child Kuro used to be would always tilt his head to where Kuro would stand watching. Even as mother began to choke the life out of him. **

**"Die! Just die already!" **

**Then the scene would change to his mother panicking and saying how sorry she was. And that he couldn't tell anyone cause if he did mommy would be taken away. Then she would clean him up and send him out of the house. He would always go to the park and sulk lifelessly. The kids there beat him as much as mother did but no one ever believed him when he would swore that he didn't start the fights. After a while he gave up trying. **

**A ring of kids stood around him, kicking him and pulling his hair. Chanting the same rhyme as always. **

**"Wind walker Wind walker got no home! Nobody wants you, you're all alone!" On and on it went until the voices melded together into one chorus blur. **

**"Hey! Whata ya doin? Leave him alone!" Came a voice, one that chased away the bullies for a while. The kid crouched down to meet my dull eyes. A shock of fire red hair and gentle brown eyes. **

**"Don't listen to those jerks." He said and I just stared at him as if I had no soul. Which if he was honest with himself, he didn't have one. **

**"Names Renji! Don't worry! I'll keep ya safe!" And with his echoing words Kuro sat bolt up right in bed. **

Kuro did well to stop the scream that threatened to tear itself from his throat, it might make Master angry. I felt around the bed to find I was alone. Finally alone Kuro let many years worth of tears flow. And soon heart wrenching sobs grated against his throat. It felt strange to cry like this without being in pain. But Master was gentle with Kuro, he promised not to hurt Kuro. Warm arms wrapped around me, Grimjow-sama looked at me worriedly.

"Kuro what's wrong?" he asked me. I cried even harder and he held me closer.

"I…I-I…" I couldn't speak for the sobbing.

"Did Shiro hurt you? I swear if he did-!" I grabbed his arm and shook my head.

"Just a b-bad dream. Sorry to disturb you Master." I whimpered waiting for the onslaught of punches. But it never came.

"Kuro… Tell me about it."

I told him what I could remember, all the pain I felt. How I never could breathe when they would come or how I would feel all the pain or fear I felt those days I dreamed about. A tic worked in his jaw, most likely from anger but I couldn't figure out why. Was it not normal for mother to beat you? For friends to betray you? To be a slave? But that's what Kuro was and if they really hated slaves then wouldn't they just kill me?

"Kuro listen to me, okay? They aint gunna hurt you no more. We will take care of you." Grimjow-sama said with a kind smile. I dried my tears and rested into the embrace he held me in. It was different that Master Shiro's touch, rougher and more forceful. Not bad just different.

"Master, may Kuro eat now?" I asked, he smiled and nodded.

After dressing I followed Grimjow-sama to the mess hall, we walked side by side as if I was his equal. Such a silly thought made me laugh. Slaves are slaves, never equal to their masters. Everyone was there, greeting me then yelling at me and Grimjow-sama. Apparently my eyes were red and puffy from crying and they blamed Grimjow-sama.

"What did that blue bastard do to you Kuro!" Doctor-sama hugged me to keep me safe from Grimjow-sama.

"Granz ur crushin im'" Master Shiro barked as he tore me away. They began using me as a rope for tug of war.

"M-Masters! Kuro had a bad dream and Master Grimjow was there to make it better." I whimpered as Ulquiora began to throttle Grimjow.

"A bad dream?" Master Shiro asked and Grimjow relayed what I had told him as I went to get something to eat. As good as it was, I was still hungry and that smell was not making it any better. Doctor-sama looked at me curiously as my stomach growled enough to shake the floor.

"Kuro?" He asked, I shifted uncomfortably in my seat.

"Master Kuro smells something good. What is it?" I asked in hopes to distract them.

"Wha's it smell like?" Master Shiro asked.

"Hmm… Sweet but… Bitter." I answer. They exchanged a smile. A sly, knowing smile.

"Seems like our little Kuro is growing up!" Doctor-sama said, wrapping me in a hug.

"Well Kuro. Wha'sha wanna do?" Master Shiro asked. I bit down on my lip as another wave of that scent hit me again. Instantly regretting it as something pierced my lip.

"Follow it Kuro." Grimjow-sama said.

Before I could even think to ask another question I was out of my chair and jumping out of the window. I closed my eyes, just following that delicious smell. Oddly enough I was still aware of their footsteps behind me, but they were yelling at me and I didn't care. I had to find it! I had to eat it! Whatever it was, was soon going to be devoured by the raging hunger that refused to go away. I was closer, the smell pungent in the air. I made a sharp turn left and was met by screams.

A man stood hunched over in the middle of a park, it was deserted. He had a chain on his chest that was nearly gone. He was turning into a Hollow, I sniffed again, he was the source of the smell. I had to stop. I couldn't eat a soul! But Master had told Kuro to follow it. I tilted my head to look over my shoulder at their approaching figures. Master Shiro looked pleased, a grin etching its way onto his lips.

"Wha'sha you gunna do, eh Kuro?" Master Shiro asked me.

"Hungry…" I swayed on unsteady feet.

And before I could think to wait for Masters command, I attacked the soul in front of me. Griping his hair in a vise grip, I wrenched his head to the side and bit savagely into the juncture between neck and shoulder. The blood squirted into my mouth and onto my chest. It was _so_ good; sweet and bitter with a strange tang that I knew well. Fear. The soul was afraid. It gave me a rush. I tore free from his neck and bit down again, tearing and swallowing the bits of flesh torn free from my fangs.

Someone batted me aside; I rolled onto my feet with a feral growl. Who ever took my meal was going to pay! But I was not expecting the man in front of me. Short black hair that was neatly cut with black beady eyes that saw everything around them. I Soul Reaper Captain, one I knew well. The man whose face I remembered for shear hatred. My father. The soul I had been eating was dead, lying on the ground with unseeing eyes. I felt his power flow through me. I felt light and floaty, much like the high I would get when ever I could get my hands on the good stuff.

"What do you want in our turf Soul Reaper!" Doctor-sama screeched. I felt frozen, unsure of myself. I could kill him so easily but he needed to suffer.

"I am here to collect my son. So back off!" He yelled back, letting his spiritual pressure flow unbound. It was weak, weaker than ours. Master Shiro was in front of me with Grimjow-sama helping me to stand.

"M-Master…" I breathed.

"Hm?"

"I-I want…" A sick smile twisting my face.

"Go ahead, Kuro." Master said. I grinned wider.

I drew my sword and rushed him, catching him off guard and digging my sword through his abdomen. His blood mixed with the souls. It spurred my anger on; I vaguely wondered how a Soul Reaper would taste. I ripped my sword free, and slashed across his back. _Strange, when did I get behind him?_ I thought but it didn't matter. He fell forward and I stabbed at him again. He was beginning to piss me off.

"Why…Why won't you fight!" I screamed in frustration. He got to his feet in a huff, panting at the shear effort it took to stand.

"I know… I wasn't the best father… but I can make up for that…" He wheezed. That sparked a raging inferno that had been simmering for years.

"That is bullshit! You sold me! Because I dared fight back against the women you let beat me!" I kicked him down with enough force to break three or four of his ribs. He coughed up more blood but it only spurred me on.

Grimjow watched as his little orange top mercilessly beat the Soul Reaper that had identified himself as his father. I cheered him on squashing the sick, sinking feeling that he should stop him. Kuro was gentle; he shouldn't be killing or bathed in blood. It was hard but Ulquiora kept his hand on my shoulder keeping me rooted to the spot. I should help him.

He watched Kuro drag the old man by his hair up to eye level. His sword shrank until it was the size of a large knife, one he relished in sliding it between the old mans ribs. The grin on his face grew wider but his eyes held a fire of anger. He really wanted the old man to fight back, but for right now it was enough to just slice him up like a cow for the slaughter. Shiro walked forward and put a hand on Kuro's shaking shoulders. Silver streaks running down from those soft brown eyes that gazed into eternity.

"Kuro… Tha's enough, doncha think?" he said, the poor boy whirled his head and growled at Shiro. Proof of how far gone in the rage he really was.

"M-Master…." Kuro said an instant before he collapsed limply into Shiro's arms. We all walked over to the unconscious kid, the near dead Soul Reaper gripped my ankle.

"Get off meh!" I kicked him away harshly. Enough to send him flying into a tree that broke in half at the force.

"Let's get him to the infirmary." Granz said putting Kuro on his back.

Flash Step made the normal hour long walk back to base shorten to just under ten minutes. Granz put him on the bed and ran off to get some equipment. Flashing a light in the kid's eyes looking for something, gradually he began getting more and more flustered. The heart rate was normal, so was everything else but he wasn't waking up. Granz sighed and Shiro was getting impatient while still keeping his passive expression but the tic in his jaw was a dead give away.

"Well?" Shiro barked causing the doctor to jump.

"Some how… He is in a coma and dreaming apparently."

"How do we wake him up?" I asked.

"We wait." Shiro growled.

"What is he dreaming about then? He looks like he is in pain." Ulquiora asked. Granz flipped a switch and a monitor started playing what Kuro dreamt about. The movie alone would be enough to make any normal man sick with dread.

**Kuro was standing in his inner world, the one he would always escape to when ever master got violent. It was a dull, gray world. Where the buildings rested on their sides and sunshine was hardly ever present in the relentless rain. But Kuro doesn't understand why he is here. He can't remember what he was doing before coming here. A searing pain in his head made him double over and grip it tightly. **

**"There are some things you shouldn't remember." A ghostly voice called and the pain faded. **

**"Zangetsu? Where are you?" I called, hoping it was him and not the other one. **

**"You know he hasn't been here in a while." Another voice ghosted its breath across my neck. I whirled to face nothing. My fear mounting, I ran. **

**"Are you hurting Ichigo? Are you suffering?" It laughed, I covered my ears and continued to run. **

**"Of course you are and running away too." It cackled. **

**"Leave me alone!" I screeched. **

**A hand grabbed me about my neck and hoisted me into the air. I clawed at it, flailing around to get some form of air. The grip was solid, a single squeeze given to ensure me I was not going until he felt like it. I cracked one eye open to stare at him. The thing that ate my Zantgetsu. The thing Kuro ate. Seiza, demon of torture. **

**He had shaggy black hair with a single streak of white on the left side. Red glowing eyes that swirled with black. His body would normally be one to die for. Chiseled features and hard muscles that rippled with raw power with every move. He wore a white wife beater and black shredded jeans with biker boots studded in metal. But he left fear and dread in his wake and was always covered in blood. **

**"You are pathetic. Useless. Why fight me? Hm, Master does not need you." He squeezed my airway again. **

**"Seiza… S-Stop…" I wheezed. He grinned.**

**"No I don't think so. I think I will make you relive that first time master beat you." He laughed at me evilly and let me go. The building opened and swallowed me up, dragging me into yet another dark memory. **

**I looked around, my eyes resting on a mirror to see that I was my child self. Maybe nine or eight. Kuro no longer knew nor cared about his age. He was strung up, dangling by chains a foot or so above the floor. Previous master sat in a chair in front of him, an evil smile contorting his already ugly face. Normally I didn't scream during a beating, but his child body was unscarred and tender. So when the bite of the metal barbed whip bit into his back he cried out. **

**Previous master liked it when Kuro was hurt and bloody. Six more times the whip bit into his naked body and six more times did I scream while I sobbed for air. Then came the worst part. A white hot fire poker that master had stuck to his inner thigh. Several times then he would let it get hot again only to sticking over Kuro's eye. Oddly enough, he never went blind. Kuro never knew how long the beating lasted only that it felt every bit like forever. **

**Previous master motioned for something and a naked man stood in front of me, holding a knife in his hand. The man grabbed my legs roughly, sending jolts of pain up my body. The man gave me no warning as he slammed into me. A screamed myself horse so all I could muster was a pained whimper. I felt the bloody drip down my legs as he slammed into me with rough and painful jerks of his hips. **

**"P-Please! Master please…m-make him s-s-stop…" I cried, tears flowing with abandon. He just smiled and said nothing. **

**"P-please m-master! I'll b-b-be good! I-I-I promise!" I screamed. And the vision ended. **

**I sat on all fours trying to drag ragged air into my burning lungs. My throat felt as raw as that day, the scars open and bleeding anew. Seiza crouched down in front of me, licking up the blood that ran down my face. Previous master had back handed me because he was not the one to break me in. A sadistic smirk traced his sensual lips. **

**_How was it possible to both fear and lust for someone? _****I thought. Around Seiza I feared for my life and sanity but I felt warm. So very warm, I knew he would protect me. To be completely honest Seiza wasn't even real anymore. I knew that but he was always here. **

**"It's your fault I am here… Because you were weak!" Seiza grabbed my hair and pulled my face to his. **

**"All I wanted… was to not… be alone anymore…" I cried. My inner world was a reflection of my mental and emotional state. Buildings were broken and crumbling into dust, the never ending rain. I really was damaged. Seiza sent me into another memory, one I both hated and cherished. **

**Again I was in my child's body, in my home I shared with mother. Today was a good day for her. We went shopping and she got me an ice cream. We acted like a loving family. When we got home Renji was waiting outside, a nervous almost fearful look on his face. Two police officers stood in front of our house. I clutched at mothers shirt, looking up at her impassive face. **

**"Hello officers. Can we help you?" Mother asked calmly and happily. **

**"Ma'am we have gotten reports that you abuse your son." One officer said. Mother looked shocked. **

**"Well I can't say why. Ichigo. Does mommy hurt you?" she asked me. **

**"No mommy. Mommy loves her Ichigo." I said automatically. Any hesitation would make the beating that would come once the officers left more severe. The officers talked to us for a short while before apologizing and going on their way. Once in the house mother put down the groceries and slapped me hard enough to send me to the ground. **

**"Who did you tell you worthless piece of trash?!" She screeched. And it didn't matter if I answered or not, the beating would continue. **

**She would stab me, hit me, and choke me as she did at all other times. But this time she didn't stop, not even when I was going to die. I kicked her away and crawled under the table. Hiding from her wrath, but that only made it worse. She grabbed me by the ankles and drug me out. I fought to get away but she was stronger than I was. My hand fell on the kitchen knife she had so often used on me; I gripped it like a lifeline. **

**When she drug me out I slashed at her eyes. She screamed and rolled around on the floor yelling a string of curses that would make a trucker blush. I was breathing heavy, my reflection shown in the cracked mirror that had fallen. My eyes were wide; if she went to the hospital she would surely kill me when she got out. I straddled her waist, the knife clutched in both hands held high above my head. I brought the knife down. Again and again, releasing all the anger and fear I had kept pent up for my whole life. My baby sisters, Yuzu and Karin, were crying for their mom. Woken from the loud noise. **

**I dropped the knife to the floor and staggered away slowly. Falling over a piece of mirrored glass, I gazed at my broken reflection and stayed there until father came home. He saw what I had done and screamed at me and hit me. But I didn't care, I couldn't care. Until two strange men came in. I looked at them impassively. Father pointed to me. **

**"You can have that. Free of charge." He spat. And the two men dragged me out of the house to the man who would become my master. I had stabbed my mother a total of forty six times they told me. Again the vision ended.**

**Seiza held me in his arms and I gripped him like I never wanted to let him go. And I didn't. He couldn't help that he fed on my pain. He was my only friend, and he kept me safe. Comforting me after the beatings. In truth, Seiza was a demon that I had struck a bargain with. He ate my Zangetsu and I in turn ate him in anger. The person sitting on the side of a building, holding me like a porcelain doll, was just a figment my mind made up to escape from it all. Seiza started to fade away. **

**"Time for me to go Ichigo." He whispered. The rain and thunder started in a down pour. **

**"Please! Please don't leave… please don't leave me alone!" I cried. A building broke and I wrapped my arms around my self. It felt like I was breaking apart. **

**"Please don't leave me alone in here!" I screamed trying to stop my tears. Seiza always hated it when it rained. **

**"Do you really love my torment that much?" he laughed as he pulled my trembling form into his lap. **

**"Don't leave… Please don't… I don't want… to be alone…" I sobbed incoherently. **

Shiro gnawed on his bottom lip as he watched the memories play out in Kuro's mind. Ulquiora was no stranger to blood and torture but even he lost what ever was in his stomach at the first memory. What pissed him off more was the sad, sorry state that his Kuro's inner world was in. It truly was his own personal hell. Even more so what that demon in him. It never ceases to amaze me how far humans will go to escape. The sight of Kuro, so wide eyed and terrified made his heart ache but what could he do. Nothing but wait until Kuro came out of that hell he called his mind.

"He will be like this for a few days." Granz's voice broke through my inner triad.

"Any idea's on why he is like this?" Ulquiora asked, thoroughly finished losing his lunch.

"My guess is that the shock of seeing that man sent is already weak mental state in turmoil." Granz stated.

"W-what can we do?" Grimjow asked, looking as green as Ulquiora's eyes.

"Nothing but wait and hope he is fine when he wakes up." Granz said in a whisper. I bit into my lip again, licking away the coppery liquid that seeped from the small wound.

"Grimjow. Ulquiora. I have a job for you." I said. A sadistic grin twisting onto my lips more frightening that the demons.

"Bring me that Soul Reaper. Torture him as long as you like then bring me his head on a platter." I spat. Both went off to do as I ordered. Sick grins of their own stretching across their face. I sat down in the chair next to Kuro's bed, my fingers lacing with his. He jerked at the touch, but didn't jerk away.

"Is there anyway to wake him?" I asked not looking away from Kuro's peaceful face.

"I don't know." Granz answered a hint of sadness in his voice.


	4. Agony and Worry

**Kuro trembled in the arms of Seiza, shaking from both fear and the cold. The rain had not stopped and I doubt it ever will. The rain soaked and chilled me to the bone but in his arms I felt safe and warm. Even as the lightning crashed down in angry slashes and buildings crumbled all around us. This was where I was safe. In the arms of the demon I created out of desperation. And as much as I feared him, I put up with him so I wouldn't be alone here. **

**I was weak. Strong physically but mentally I was as weak as a babe. I hated myself for that, Seiza knew it and preyed on it often. Constantly forcing me to relive every painful moment and every memory that further shattered my mind. Seiza never said a word, he just did anything he wanted. Which included forcing me into the most painful memory of all. **

**I was seeing the world through the eyes of my fourteen or so old self. Another beating being handed out to me for simply forgetting to say thank you after he was done. Done from another round of what he called play time. I laid on the ground, the chains and shackles that held my body down bitingly cold against the naked flesh of my wrist and ankles. **

**There were always clean mirrors in the punishment room. So I was forced to stare at my broken and battered body. I was so covered in blood that I couldn't remember where the wounds were. But that didn't matter; I had become numb to the pain when they were done. I always allowed myself to feel it while it happened to make master happy. A man sat on his knees in front of me. I thought he was a ghost since I could see right through him for the most part. **

**"Are you suffering, little one?" He asked. I looked at him with my soulless eyes. **

**"Do you want the pain to go away?" I rolled over to stare at him. **

**_"Don't listen to him Ichigo!" _****Zangetsu yelled at me from my inner world. **

**_"But why?" _****I asked him. **

**_"He's a demon and he will devour your soul!" _****Zangetsu warned. **

**"I can take away your pain. Would you like that?" The demon asked. I nodded weakly. **

**"Then all you have to do is ask." He smiled. It was a kind, warm smile. I reached up to touch him. **

**"Take it. What ever you want. Just make it stop." I would have sobbed if I had the voice to. **

**The demon smiled at me but it wasn't the kind smile he gave me. No this one was dark and cruel. He touched my cheek and I let sleep drag me down into my inner world. I was going to be free, that's all that mattered. In my inner world Zangetsu sat with me in his lap. A small comfort he always offered to me. I looked at him with my dull brown eyes. **

**"I know Ichigo. I don't blame you." He said as he set me on my feet. The demon just a few feet from us. Zangetsu ruled here and he wanted me rooted to the spot. And so I was. **

**I could do nothing but watch as Zangetsu, my one and only friend, fight the demon I had let in. But the demon was more powerful, and so I looked impassively as my friend was torn apart and eaten. The demon ate him until nothing was left of him except a pool of blood. I touched it with my hand, unsure of what was going on. **

**"Zangetsu…. Come back…" I whispered. The demon laughed. **

**"You can't be serious! He is dead and gone! It's all your fault for being so weak!" the demon howled in demonic, echoing laughter. I let my power flow out of me, knocking the demon of his feet and pinning him to the ground. **

**"You made Zangetsu go away… you were bad… you need to be punished…" I said as I tore away at him. **

**He screamed and laughed as I tore his flesh and ate it as a starving man would. I just ate and ate until the screams stopped and he was no more. I looked around. Walking from building to building. Searching desperately for my Zangetsu. Even if I relieved a memory it was still hazy; faces and features distorted. **

**"Zangetsu…. Zangetsu…" I called. Walking on and on even if I hurt. After a long while I just collapsed. Staying on the ground curled into a ball. **

**_Don't leave me… _****My mind screamed. **

**_I was bad… I need to be punished…_**

**"Is that so?" An echoing voice asked. I looked up to see the demon again. **

**"You afraid to be alone? Don't worry. I'll keep you company and I'll remind you every time you're here why you are alone." He laughed and his torture began. **

Granz continued to watch the screen that displayed all that Kuro saw and did. Every memory and every passing moment. He had been in his mini coma for three days already. It had worried Shiro to the point where now he was out cold next to him. Trying to push his spirit energy into Kuro in an attempt to bring him back. Footsteps echoed in the room, looking over I saw a very bloodied Grimjow.

"I don't know how much more of this I can watch." I whispered. They looked at me in sympathy.

"So stop. Shiro wouldn't mind." Grimjow said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Why are you all bloody?" I asked absently. Ulquiora actually smiled, a very creepy sight.

"We caught him and we are taking a little break for right now." His smile grew wider.

"Good. May I?" I asked a crooked smirk spreading across my face. The nodded and I took my leave to have my own fun with our new guest.

The room was dimly lit, a single light hanging behind the table that held our guest. I couldn't let Grimjow and Ulquiora show him all of our hospitality. Besides I wanted my own pound of flesh for the poor, broken boy that laid in a coma in my infirmary. He was pretty torn up. I could see the track marks of heroine injections and from Grimjow's claws. I swiveled the table upright. I took in the sight of the bloodied Soul Reaper. I healed him to perfect condition, slapping a limiter band on his wrist. One that would nearly cut off all his spiritual power.

He looked at me with hate in his eyes, that was perfectly fine with me. I took up a hammer and a single nail. Placing the nail right over one of his finger joints, I pounded the nail home. He grunted but didn't scream. That was okay, he would soon enough. For every finger joint there was a nail, after the fourth he began to scream. I waved my fingers around like a music conductor, swaying with the tempo of his sweet cries of agony.

"Does it hurt?" I asked wrenching his hair, forcing him to look at me.

"Good." I shoved him roughly away. I grabbed a sledge hammer and brought it down upon his left knee.

"GYAAA!" he yelled. I sighed drunkenly at the beautiful noise. I picked up a syringe, filling it with my favorite toy.

"Do you know what this is?" I asked, cocking my head to look at him over my shoulder.

"Mph!" He grunted. I tsked him.

"It's a very special thing you know. It amplifies the pain you feel. Makes you feel as if you're burning alive." I whispered in his ear as I injected it into him. The minute it hit his blood stream he began screaming and thrashing around. So much so that he broke the needle and it stayed in his arm. I licked my lips at the sight. Thank god the basement was sound proof. Other wise all the Arancar would have to put up with his girlish screams. But his fun was only beginning.

Shiro looked around at the distraught state of Kuro's inner world. It looked as if he, himself had gone on a bloody rampage. He was standing in front of the demon and Kuro's trembling, sleeping form. It had taken a while to even get here and longer still to actually find him. The minute he did however he latched onto Kuro's wrist and began to pull him out of his inner world. He fought, but then his black berry was a fighter.

Once he was sure he was back, he let his eyes open. The bright moonlight flitted across the darkness in the room in silver streaks. The lights were on causing him to cringe at their brightness. His eyes looked at Grimjow and Ulquiora, their sorrowful expressions inciting panic. He whipped his head around to gaze at Kuro. He looked okay; there were no wounds on him. His eyes stared straight ahead.

"Kuro?" I whispered. No response.

"Kuro!" I yelled still no response.

"Kuro look at me!" I barked and his head swung to look at me. I drew a ragged breath. His eyes were dull. No longer the bright, deep brown they used to be. These were lifeless eyes, the eyes of someone who had completely given up on living.

"K-Kuro… What's wrong?" Grimjow asked.

"Kuro is fine Master." He said coldly. I swear this was the first time I every saw Ulquiora actually cry and mean it.

"Grimjow… Look after him…" I breathed.

"What are you going to do?" He asked me. I shot him my signature sadistic grin and said nothing.

Grimjow watched as Shiro walked out the door. I glanced at Ulquiora who soon left as well. I held out my hand to Kuro who stared at it, I took his hand and put it in mine and walked him back to our room. I set him on the bed and stared at him, wondering what the hell I could do for him. I sat on my knees in front of him handing him the teddy bear. He took it and stared. He turned it around and held it close like he had that first night.

"Kuro, do you know me?" I asked gently.

"You are Kuro's Master." He said. I shook my head.

"Call me Grim." I told him.

"Grim." He replied.

"Yes that's right." I nodded and smiled at him. Holding his hands gently. All I wanted to do was to hold him tight and fight everything that dared look at him wrong.

"Grim… your room…" He slurred. I nodded.

"Play time?" He asked. My brows furrowed.

"Huh? What ya mean Kuro?" I asked.

"Kuro show you?" He asked and I nodded like the idiot that I am.

Kuro dropped the bear and drug me onto the bed, right on top of him as his lips touched mine in a warm kiss. My eyes widened in shock. He tasted so good, and as much as I wanted to keep kissing him I had to pull away. When I did those soulless eyes looked hurt. My heart throbbed at the sight.

"Kuro bad?" He asked I patted his head.

"No Kuro… you are so good. But I can't, it wouldn't be right."

"Kuro not right?" The pain in his eyes deepened.

"No Kuro. I can't love you while your not all here." I said cupping his face in my hands. He blinked once or twice, his eyes getting more and more life. He sat up and blinked at me a few more times.

"Grimjow… sama?" he asked. I smiled and pulled him into a hug.

"I thought I asked you to call me Grim." I laughed.

"Kuro… Hungry…." He slurred some more. His eyes were still lifeless but it was fading.

"Come on." I said and led him to the mess hall. All the Espada were gathered there, watching Shiro with wary eyes.

"Kuro…" He said before he leapt from his seat and tackled the poor orangette in a crushing hug.

"Master…" He said. I walked over to Granz at his beckoning. He had a worried look on his face, a first for him.

"What?" I sighed. What ever he felt he had to tell me, I had a feeling I wasn't going to like it.

"I did some tests." He said.

"What ya mean?"

"It seems that he remembers but for the most part his memories were wiped. Things like his speech were mostly wiped." He glanced nervously at Shiro who had gotten Kuro to eat something.

Shiro was not at all expecting what Granz had told him. The shock had mostly wiped his memories. He had gotten Kuro to eat at the table, after having to order him to. He flinched when I came near him, and I hated it. Ishin was still down stairs becoming the plaything of various Espada. Every one had grown attached to their Kuro in the short time and short conversations they had with him.

Kuro sat eating some soup as Granz had told him that going a few days without food; it would need to be reintroduced to him. Kuro kept looking around nervously, flinching at every noise and every sudden movement. It literally hurt him in a place he had long since forgotten; his heart. Kuro finished half of his soup and looked at me.

"Master… Kuro tired…" He drawled. I snapped my fingers and one Espada came over, a new one.

"Take him to his room." I snapped and Kuro went off with him. Grimjow walked over to me as the others dispersed.

"You okay?" He asked lazily. I slumped in a chair putting my head in my hands.

"How… How could I let this happen…" He put his hand on my shoulder.

"Why not take on the low ranks and toy with them?" he smirked at me.

_Yeah… that sounds like a good idea. _He thought as he went off to find his prey.

Kuro walked with the newest member of the Arancar, Trent the thirtieth. He walked behind him on unsteady feet, every so often Trent would look back at him. Kuro just kept his eyes on the ground; he had had this happen to him enough to know that in a few days we would be back to normal. For now he was tired and couldn't remember much. Everything he did, he did out of an automatic response. He would tell Master if he could remember how to form the words.

Trent stopped and looked at me as I swayed and fell into the wall. I quickly apologized and walked on with him on my ever unsteady feet. He looked at me, I could read his eyes well enough with a single glance he didn't catch. I saw lust there, probably powerful enough for him to act on it. Which he was proven by the harsh grip he put on my wrist. He flipped me and pinned me to the wall, crashing his lips on mine. I twisted my head away, earning a deep growl from Trent.

He back handed me, in my weakened state I couldn't fight him off. My attacks were frantic and helpless, he drug me to Grimjow's room and tossed me on the bed. I rolled onto my side and tried to crawl away but he pounced on my back and held me there. He stuck something in my mouth and forced me to swallow it by cutting off me air supply. I gasped for air when he took his hand away. Only to find him ripping off my jacket and tossing it into some unknown corner of the room.

I tried to kick him off but I was too weak to do anything other than make him smile at my feeble attempts to throw him off. Then I felt it, a burning hunger in the pit of my stomach. What little strength I had flew out of me in a single breath as my arms fell limply by my head. That got him to laugh. The heat began to course through my veins to pool in my groin. A gasped as his leg brushed up against it.

"Seems like it took affect rather quickly." He whispered into my ear. His hot breath hitting my neck, making me moan.

"Don't worry slut, you'll enjoy it." He licked his lips.

He licked up my neck and the shell of my ear, I shivered. Then moaned as his hand slipped down between us to cup my growing erection. It felt so good and so disgusting. Before I knew it my pants were gone and he was stroking me. I rolled over onto my stomach trying in vain to get away from that disgusting hand. I heard him laugh in the haze that was my mind.

"Do ya want it that bad? Well baby its all yours." He said as he pressed his own member against me.

With a snap of his hips he buried himself deep inside me, tears overflowed into my eyes. It hurt, more than it had the first time he had been used in play time. I clutched the sheets and bit my lips to keep from moaning but I failed miserably as he thrust into me again. He hit my sweet spot and I cried out in a mix of pleasure and pain. I huffed and cried as the fire raging within me burned higher. I felt blood drip down my legs but still I screamed my pleasure.

_Master! Help! _I screeched in my mind, no longer able to form a coherent sentence.

"So tight… Shiro hasn't been taking care of you has he?" Trent hissed in my ear before sinking his fangs into my neck.

"Ah!" I cried out.

_G-Grimjow… Grim! Save Kuro! Please! _I called out again. This time I felt something in the haze.

_Kuro!_ I heard his voice. Grimjow's voice.

I heard his voice, maybe it was just wishful thinking. He was mad, that much I could tell. I heard his footsteps, thundering loud through the halls. His spiritual pressure going haywire with rage. I felt Trent spasm inside me and I cried out again.

"N-no… M-m-more…" I whimpered. He laughed again.

"More? You are greedy." My eyes widened.

_Grimjow! _I shouted both mentally and physically.

The door crashed open and Grimjow tore the guy off me. It hurt to have him so forcefully removed. I fell to the bed still panting, fire still raging. I heard a fight but couldn't bring myself to turn much other than onto my side and into a ball. I saw blurry figures ripping someone apart, his screams filling the silent air. A mass of blue hair clouded my vision. He placed a hand on my side and I flinched and groaned at the contact.

"Get him out of my sight!" Grimjow yelled.

"G-Grim…" I breathed.

-(SEX SCENE ALERT! THIS IS A SEX SCENE ALERT! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!)-

He picked me up and I moaned loudly at the skin contact. He carried me into a bathroom and set the shower on, the steam billowing out of the large tub. I heard some shuffling and was picked up by Grimjow and put into the shower. He was naked next to me, holding me up as my legs would no longer support my weight. I sighed at the hot water splashing over my sore muscles. He moved to turn away but I caught his wrist.

"I-It burns… Grim… Make it s-stop…" I wheezed. He wrapped me in his arms and I tucked my head under his chin.

"I know Kuro… It will stop in a while." He kissed my hair. I nuzzled him, moaning as he brushed my painfully hard member. I grabbed his hand and pulled it to the throbbing appendage.

"P-Please…" I moaned as he pulled his hand away, stroking me in the process.

"No Kuro. It's the drugs talking." He said as he pulled away. That made me mad. I jumped, or rather fell, out of the shower and dressed myself.

"Fine! Then if you won't help, Kuro will find someone who will!" I shouted. _Oh no. I yelled at master…_

Grimjow growled after me as I got the door to his room open. He was behind me in a second and yanking me back into the room, slamming the door behind him. He tossed me onto his bed roughly, I moaned at the force. He strode over to me as a predator would stalk its prey. He was naked and dripping wet. I sighed heatedly at the sight. He sat me up and gingerly touched my blackening eye.

"Kuro you can't. You don't want this." He looked so sad. I grabbed his hand and put it on my chest.

"Make it go away… Show me like Master Shiro that it doesn't have to hurt." I breathed bringing his hand to cup my face.

"Kuro…" Grimjow said as he pressed his lips gently to my sore ones.

I moaned at the taste of him, primal and earthy. He kissed his way down to my navel. Then worked his way back up to my face. Kissing and nipping a trail, ghosting his lips over my black eye. His hands fumbled with my loose pants as he kissed me deeply. I gasped when he nipped my lips, asking for entrance. His tongue invaded my mouth, tracing every inch of it.

Before I knew it Grimjow settled his head between my legs. I gasped at him. Regardless of what he said, Grimjow was still my Master and Masters don't do this for their slaves. I cried out as his tongue laved my member, never taking me into his mouth. I groaned at the much needed pleasure. His teeth just barely grazed me and I came undone. Coming with a shout all over my chest, Grimjow chuckled.

"So soon?" He said as I blushed in embarrassment. I hid my face with my arms, panting heavily. The fire was still going.

"Don't worry Kuro… I'll take care of you." His voice rumbled in my ear. He kissed me again, stroking my still hard dick.

"Suck me Kuro…" He growled lustily.

Lying on my stomach I licked him from base to tip, savoring the salty taste of him, before taking him into my mouth. His hands buried themselves in my hair and I stopped momentarily. But his grip never hardened to the point of pain and he never thrust up, going further into my mouth. This action wasn't one to cause pain; it was one to be tender and affectionate. All he did was push my hair back and cradle my head.

I felt him jerk under me as I started humming while my lips stayed wrapped around him. Previous master had taught Kuro well, he knew everything about play time. I pumped him with my mouth, listening and cheered on by his groans. I looked at his half lidded eyes, he was watching me. His breath coming in short, hard pants. He pushes my head back and attacks my lips in a bruising kiss. I kissed him back just as hard as I felt two of his fingers enter me.

I gasped and broke away, needing air in my lungs. He kissed my neck over to the shoulder that the other one had bitten. I grip his shoulders as I start shaking, crying out when he hits my sweet spot. I feel him smile against my cheek and he hits that spot a few more times, adding a finger just as I cum again. I am drenched in sweat, panting weakly. The fire subsiding, but I wanted more.

"M-Master…." I moan, my face as red as a tomato.

"Ready Kuro?" he breathes in my ear. I nod weakly.

He flips us over so that I am on top of him, straddling his hips. His rock hard erection pressing sinfully against my entrance. Then I felt him slam home, hitting my sweet spot on the first try. I tried to keep a hold on my moans, but failed as I screamed out. I was panting and moaning. Mumbling incoherent things as Master Grimjow waited for me to adjust to his eight inch length and near three inch girth.

"M-Master…" I moaned. Shifting my hips to drive him deeper into me.

"Fuck..! Kuro…" he groaned.

He placed his hands on my hips, holding me steady as I began to bounce up and down his length. It scared me being on top. Kuro was never allowed to. After a while I got comfortable and settled into a slow but hard rhythm. I threw my head back in a heated mewl as Grimjow bucked up to meet my decent. My body was singing, flying higher and higher with each thrust and moan that growled out from Grimjow's lips. Then I felt that familiar yet foreign tightening. With a cry of his name I released myself all over Grimjow's chest. A few more hard thrusts and he joined me in the ecstasy of orgasm.

We rocked the bed deep into the night, or maybe it was day, I didn't know nor care. When we woke up from our slumber, we found each other wrapped in the others arms. Like with Master Shiro, I felt safe and warm. I wasn't cold and dead inside. Until a loud explosion shook the building.


	5. To Protect In Vain

Shiro huffed as he reviewed the paper work from the warehouse explosion. From the surveillance cameras and the reports from the few Arancar that survived, a woman had been the culprit. He looked at her picture again for the fourth time today. Anger mounting with every look. This small girl had bombed their drug warehouse and used it as a cover for springing Kuro's dead beat father from their clutches.

She had black hair, so black it seemed to absorb any and all light around it. Swirling silver eyes that looked to be blindness, but the way she navigated it would be impossible. A small girl no more than five foot six, she had actually smiled and waved at the camera. Somehow he found it hard to believe that the Soul Reapers would employ such tactics.

I glanced over at Kuro, who was lounging on the large sofa on his stomach. I sighed again and put my head in my hands. Being King was hard work, more than he was willing to do most days. He heard Kuro move and felt his spiky orange hair on his leg. I sat back and looked at him. Crouched down on the floor with his head resting on my leg, I smoothed his hair back.

"Master, why are you so upset?" He purred.

"Because that damn Ishin was sprung while we scrambled over that explosion." I growled, feeling him stiffen at his father's name. He took the photo of the girl and looked at it. Shaking as his eyes rested on her lithe form.

"M-Master… Kuro know's this w-woman." He shied away from my touch, fearful of a beating. I pulled him into my lap, nuzzling his neck.

"Who is she Kuro? I'm not mad." I soothed.

"Kuro killed her."

"Tell me about it." I nudged. He relaxed and buried his face in my chest.

"One of previous master's men had a girl friend. She was wondering the building while he was in a meeting and found me and my brothers. She tried to free us and succeeded. After a few days they found us and beat her, I tired to protect her Master. I really did!" He cried. I hushed his tears.

"Go on."

"Previous masters men beat Kuro back and shot me, but Ryoya took the bullet for me. She died and I saw her ghost trying to fight them off. I heard her screams as she ran right through them." He sobbed. I rubbed small circles on his back trying to calm him. The phone buzzed and I smiled at the message.

"Kuro? Wanna play a game?" I asked. He looked confused but nodded anyway.

"Good. This is what we are going to do…" I smirked.

Ryoya Teri was screwed. Not just screwed but screwed nine ways to Sunday. Things had gone according to plan, create a diversion, get Ishin out, find Ichigo. But she had been captured anyway. So now she sat on her knees, head bowed, with her hands bound and spiritual pressure drained. She looked around the room, a pure white room with the only break in color being the people who watched her.

A green haired woman who wore a tattered green skirt and half shirt that may have been a dress at some point. She rubbed her stomach absently. Her very swollen stomach, lovely a pregnant Hollow. As if things couldn't get worse. A blue haired man that smelled familiar, his eyes matching. A pink haired man who stood close to the pregnant female. His beady eyes set behind thin glasses and various others. I sighed and wiggled my mouth free of the gag.

"Twins?" I asked as she got a pained expression. Apparently they kicked pretty hard.

"Keep your eyes on the floor and your mouth shut." Someone snapped.

"Seriously? Lighten up dude." I drawled in my normal skater attitude.

I looked down at my sorry state. My once full length jeans now hugged my core in a pair of ripped shorts. My black boots were still in one piece so score there. My black tank top was missing a strap. My black hair was ruffled. I was going to die and I looked terrible. Not that dying was high on my to-do list, but still. Who ever their leader was sure did take his sweet time getting here to his overly large marble throne.

"Like what is up with y'all and white?" I drawled bored.

"I think tha' ya were told ta be quite." Came an eerie echoing voice. I looked up to the throne to see a pure white man sitting on it. And I mean white as in albino white. With eyes that were black where there should be white and gold irises.

"Dude, have ya ever heard of this thing called a sun?" I snickered. He blasted a Cero at the floor an inch from me.

"Fer a woman facin' death your attitude is strange." He said as he sighed boredly.

"Yes well…" He cut me off.

"And ere' I got something ya wan." He snapped his fingers. A man who I had never thought I would see again came forward to sit on the floor next to him, laying his head in the albino's lap.

"Ichi…go…" I breathed but he didn't react.

"Don' worry. He's been keeping us company, right Kuro?" The blue haired man sneered. My anger snapped.

"What did you do to him you bastard!" I screamed, struggling against the metal restraints that kept me chained to the floor.

"You really want a play by play?" Someone laughed.

"More like blow by blow." Another joined him. I snarled, feeling my mask form over my left eye. The albino snapped his fingers and Ichigo went and stood by a man with black hair and emotionless green eyes. The bone-like substance spread around my hands, turning them into claws.

"You… I'LL KILL YOU!" I shouted as I broke the chains and rushed the albino.

Pushing my hand through the stone chair, I smirked thinking my prey wasn't quick enough to dodge. But I should have known better. His echoing laughter came from above me. I looked up to find him crouching on the top of the now ruined chair. He blasted me back. I tumbled and rolled about fifty or so feet away. I stood and faced him, more of my mask forming.

I assumed Ichigo's form, I was a perfect copy. That was one of my abilities. I could perfectly copy someone else. Voice, spiritual pressure, Zanpakuto, even their memories and mannerisms. I called out his Bankai, twirling the blade by its chain around my finger. Rushing him again I relentlessly attacked. Giving him no time to counter or attack.

Or so I thought until I felt his sword slide into my shoulder. I coughed up blood as he flung me back. My side hitting the stone cold floor roughly, jarring my wound. I flipped back onto my feet, stealing a glance at Ichigo. He remained unmoving. Just like he was that day. I snarled at the albino and fired the Zetsuga Tenshou, hitting him dead on. When the dust cleared he looked fine, like it didn't even hit him and he just laughed at me.

"Tha' all ya got? I'm disappointed." He cackled. I snarled some more.

"Then lets kick it up a notch!" I screamed.

I let Ichigo's Hollow mask form over my, or rather his, face. With this upgrade in power I met him blow for blow. But it didn't seem like he was really trying to defend or attack. The smirk on his face never left as I threw strike after strike. I fired another Zetsuga Tenshou, amped up with the Hollow powers. Again it hit him dead on and he walked away without a single scratch. He slashed my stomach, a fatal wound had I not jumped back in enough time.

I changed my form again, this time to some other Soul Reaper I had met. Ren or something. I felt it. It was slower this time. My bones broke and lengthened, muscles pulled to the point of tearing. The pain was agonizing, but if I could save Ichigo this time then it as worth it.

"Roar! Zambimaru!" I called in his voice.

I flung the whip like Zanpakuto at him. Even if he dodged, which he did, I flicked my wrist and the sword turned and caught him off guard, slashing his back. I don't know what I was surprised at more, the fact that he was smiling or the fact that his blood was black. I changed my form again, this time crying out in pain as I changed into the green haired woman minus the belly.

My leg was broken but that didn't matter to me, I called out her release form and charged him with her dual ended lance. He met me blow for blow. He stabbed me in the stomach, the arm, the leg. I grunted at the stinging slices. He kicked me back without gaining a single injury from me. This time when I hit the floor I screamed in pain and lost my hold on the form.

"Are ya done already?" One of the Espada sneered, wrapping an arm around Ichigo's waist.

I struggled to my knees. Panting from exhaustion and pain. My leg was broken in about three places, enough that there were two bones sticking out through the flesh. My footing slipped on the blood and my face crashed down to the floor, breaking my nose. I struggled to push myself up, coughing up pint after pint of blood. My broken ribs had surely punctured my lungs. I looked at Ichigo, the thrumming in my ears drowning out the snide comments here and there.

"This time… This time I will save you… I swear I'll make it right…" I wheezed.

"Hah? Wha' was tha'?" The albino asked, cupping his ear to hear me better.

"Sleep until the human is erased… until there is nothing but the animal side…!" I said as I closed my eyes.

I let my mask fully form into a masquerade type that came down to frame my jaw bone. My tail swished side to side, the familiar bone armor adorning it. My clothes evaporated and changed into a bikini top and bottom made out of bone. The bone of my claws ran up to my elbow, joining the already formed thigh guards. I opened my eyes, glowing blood red. No pupils, no iris, no white. I crouched low, peering at my prey growling at him. Taking one last look at Ichigo, a single tear sliding down my face before letting the animal take over.

There was pain. I growled low in my throat at the thing that had my blood on it. An enemy, my mind supplied the term. I rushed him. Clawing and hissing like the animal cat that I was. Why were we fighting? This place didn't smell like me. Perhaps I encroached on his territory.

It didn't matter now, I may be a beta but I wouldn't back down under the weight of an alpha I had no allegiance to. He stabbed my chest, I hissed in pain. He kicked me back but I rolled to my feet and rushed him again. A faint memory hit me like a tidal wave. Soulless brown eyes and fiery orange hair. My mind pushed it down as I felt liquid sliding down my cheeks. I hissed, growled, and snarled at the person who dared fight me.

"So she is a beta." Doctor-sama said.

"A beta?" Kuro asked.

"A beta is a lower Hollow that completely is subservient to Alphas, Kuro." Grimjow-sama supplied for me.

"Then why is she still attacking?" I asked. They shrugged.

I watched helplessly as Ryoya continued to attack blindly. In all reality, like this she didn't feel she just did as her instincts demanded. Which was to fight. I started shaking. Knowing what would happen if it continued. He had seen her like this once and was able to calm her down before she completely leveled a park. He had healed her as best he could, her body literally destroyed itself when she did this or used her ability.

This time when Master Shiro kicked her back, the resounding crack signaled another broken bone. One in her leg as she couldn't stand or even put weight on it. Shiro smiled and walked towards her, she turned from her injured leg and growled and swiped at him. She opened her mouth in a hiss and fired a Cero at him. He dodged and walked further to her. She got ready to fire another.

"Ryoya stop! You'll kill yourself if you fire another!" I hollered at her.

It broke her concentration enough that the Cero evaporated. She looked at me and mouthed something. Even my hyper sensitive ears couldn't pick it up. A memory flashed of her through my mind. She was smiling at me, celebrating something. Saying my name and holding me tightly. Master Shiro stood above her. Sword poised to strike. She lunged and flipped him over, pinning him underneath. He clawed hand came down.

"RYOYA!" I screamed and just and inch above Master Shiro's face, her hand stopped. I tried to move to pull her off but Grimjow held me back.

"Ich…i…go…" she slurred.

"That's right! Remember why you stopped fighting! Please stop Ryoya!" I yelled trying to break free of Grimjow. Master Shiro said to make it look real.

"Just leave me here!" I screamed again. She looked at me with pain in her glowing red eyes.

"N-Never…" she said as she went to strike Master Shiro again. He just smiled and caught her wrist like it was nothing.

"You are a beta and you will listen to your alpha. Get off of me!" He spat. She started shaking and got off him at lightning speed. Crouching low in front of him, a snarl stuck in her throat. Shiro got up and walked over to her, she snapped at him again, going into a striking position.

"Grimjow…" I whined.

"He has to show her he is the pack master here. Other wise she won't be able to stay." He sighed.

I watched her as she swiped at him some more. Never moving more on her severely damaged leg. Master Shiro just looked at her as if she were some amusing toy. He caught her about the neck; she thrashed and struggled to free herself from his iron clad grip.

"I am your alpha and you will do as I command!" He hissed at her.

"I… will…. Not!" She screeched and fired a Cero at him.

It succeeded in blasting him off of her. She got to shaky feet. Swaying slightly. Taking her original form in much less tattered clothing. A black skirt that stopped mid thigh, four inch stiletto pump boots that stopped just before her knees. And a sleeveless shirt that wrapped around her neck. She held her arm and coughed up more blood onto the floor. Her tail twitching in agony, ears pressed flat against her head.

"Why do you fight so hard? It's so easy to escape." Master Shiro asked in his amused, resounding voice.

"I will not! I will fight! And I will kill you! I won't leave Ichigo behind again!" She screeched and rushed him only to fall flat on her face as soon as she put pressure on her injured leg. Master Shiro looked on amused that he had his answer. She got to her feet again, more wobbly than before. She hobbled closer to him.

"Not this time… Or ever again!" She screamed as she rushed him again. Master Shiro hit her in the stomach, knocking her to the floor.

"You don't have to fight anymore. Kuro stays because he wants to." Master Shiro turned his back to her and started to walk away. She gripped his ankle. Blood pouring from her mouth, looking at him with desperation.

"Really…. Th-thank g-g-god…" She breathed.

"Welcome aboard, Beta babe." Master Shiro smiled at her. But she was already out cold.

Doctor-sama went about checking her over but he had a confused look on his face. He rolled her over to bind the wounds she had but they were gone. Her tail was still out and she was still wearing that skimpy outfit she died in. I flinched at the memory; Master Shiro put a hand on my shoulder. But I had a feeling I was not going to like what happened next. Doctor-sama held something under her nose and she bolted up right, slamming her head right into Doctor-sama's nose. She screeched.

"You could say sorry you dumb Beta bitch!" Doctor-sama yelled back. She went to lunge at him but fell on her side as her leg was still broken. She tried to get up on her own. I stood there and watched.

"My my! What a feral Beta!" Neliel laughed. Ryoya hissed at her. Ulquiora-sama sighed, picking her up and flung her over his shoulder. She started thrashing around.

"Granz check 'er over would ya? And Ulquiora make sure she don hurt no one." Master Shiro said.

"And as far as turning her into an Espada?" Doctor-sama asked.

"Let 'er." Master Shiro said and walked with me back to his apartment. Ryoya screamed.

The idiot Espada just ignored me, great. I fight until I nearly die only to find out that I don't have to and now I am being man handled. I huffed and continued to thrash around, hoping it would loosen his grip on me. I didn't want to be dropped but I hated being tossed around by a bunch of Alphas. Before I knew it I was being tossed onto a bed in a very bright room. I saw the pink haired idiot, Granz, prepare a needle.

I bolted for the door. But fell over as soon as my broken leg hit the floor with all my weight, I cried out. The black haired one threw me back onto the bed and held me down. I yowled and bit him in the wrist but he didn't let go. If I was in my right frame of mind I would have been relaxed. But since I was still half stuck in my Feral stage I acted more like an animal.

"Hold her in here! I'll go and get Grim!" Some one called. The man holding me got distracted.

I kicked him away from me and in a tangle of sheets, retreated to the corner of the room. Crouching low, ready to lunge and swipe at anything that got too close to me. Ulquiora just watched me, a steady stream of growls flying from my throat. I heard footsteps and snapped my neck into their direction. Even like this I could understand the words they spoke.

"Okay where is she?" A gruff voice asked in an irritated tone.

"Over in the corner." Someone else spoke. More footsteps. They were coming closer.

"Aw jeez." Another voice sounded. I sniffed the air, a strange scent mixing with the antiseptic.

The pheromones of a cat type like me. But that was to be expected. When I got injured my body would pump out pheromones, trying to lure in another like me to care for me while I healed. A head of blue hair came into my line of view, my mouth watering for a taste of that skin. I snarled threateningly as the other two came into sight, my body shaking from the pain and force of my non verbal threats.

"Okay you two back up." The blue haired one said and pushed them back.

"Why?" The pink one asked.

"Cause… okay look just go wait outside." Said the blue one as he literally tossed them out the door. Coming back to crouch low in front of me. I eyed him warily. His tail came out. Somehow, to know for certain that he was like me calmed me down.

"I ain't gunna hurt ya." He said. Pumping a soothing scent into the air. I purred and he crawled closer to me.

"Can ya understand me?" He asked.

"Yessss." I hissed out. His hand reached out, an offering not a demand. I sniffed it looking for any sign of danger, when I found none I let my head nuzzle it. He edged closer, I let him pick me up from my makeshift nest and put me on the bed.

"Listen the doctor needs to heal your leg." He purred. I cocked my head to the side.

"He will fix your leg."

"Needles." I hissed again.

"I know but bear with it okay? Granz!" He shouted. I jerked and growled at the loudness, he hushed me and rubbed my back.

"All better?" The pink haired one asked. The blue haired guy nodded.

So the pink haired idiot started fixing my leg, after poking me with a needle. I hated needles! The blue haired one sat beside me the whole time and didn't even flinch when I bit into his leg. I was in a bit of pain when the doctor or whatever thought it'd be fun to move my leg. He kept his pheromones going to keep me in a relatively calm state. The thing about Beta's were we could be very ornery when pissed. That's why mating was rare. Beta's had a nasty tendency to tear apart their mates. The albino and the orange top came in a while after I was all patched up.

"Is she alright Master?" The orangette asked. He was familiar to me, but I swatted the thought away. Not much use for thinking like this anyway.

"Yes Kuro, she is fine. Just stuck in Feral stage is all." The pinkette replied. The orangette looked confused.

"There are three stages in which a Hollow can fight. The weakest is Feral, next is the normal form, then the strongest is the release. In Feral stage, a Hollow is ruled by their instincts with very little human like though and emotion." The black haired one said in a monotone voice.

"Oh. So when you say she is stuck…" The orangette piped.

"She is mostly ruled by what the animal instincts dictate but she is capable of human thought and some speech. It's normal for a Hollow to have to re-learn everything after fighting in Feral stage." The black haired one said again. My tail twitched angrily. I was laying right there.

"What if we turn 'er inta an Espada?" The white one asked. He was standing close to the orangette, too close for my comfort. But then, why did I care? It's not like I remember anything aside from fighting the white one. Did I know him? Was he my cub? From my litter? No I was unmated. I snarled viciously at him. He smirked at me.

"Seems she don like meh being close ta ya Kuro." The white one drawled.

"He is the Alpha leader here. Be nice." The blue haired one spoke to me.

"Not…my…Alpha…" I yowled in response.

"So you can speak some what." The pinkette breathed. I smelled arousal from him, I growled causing him to jerk back to reality.

"Ryoya…" The bluenette warned. I huffed and settled down, listening to the small beeping on a nearby computer.

They continued talking as I lay there, watching them with hungry eyes. I was a snow leopard; as such I was able to and did go many days without eating. I yawned a bit, my tail twitching in annoyance as the white haired Alpha leader stood in front of me. I snarled a warning that he ignored as he reached his hand out to me. He encroached on my space too much so I clamped my fangs into his wrist. He didn't so much as flinch. Poor Alpha, all he wanted was to show me that it was alright. To offer me a place in his pack.

I let go of his writs and licked the small traces of blood there. A show of my acceptance to his offer. Even if I hated Alpha's, this one wasn't so bad. Normally when an Alpha wanted a Beta in their pack, the Alpha would literally beat the Beta into submission. He moved his hand to scratch behind my ears, I nuzzled closer into his hand; letting my eyes close in comfort.


	6. Beta Heat and Capture

Kuro was happy that Ryoya had come to live with them but that feeling was short lived when Master Shiro had told him that they would have to lock them up for a few days. It was a few hours from the Beta heat cycle. Doctor-sama had explained that like animals, Arancar went into heat so that they may find a mate. Kuro knew it was for his own good but hated the feeling of being locked up in his room. They had determined him to also be a Beta and so they wouldn't be roomed together. Something about Beta's fighting.

Ryoya was still stuck in her Feral form, but was gaining more human thought and speech everyday. She was able to have a semblance of a conversation. She however didn't understand and refused to be locked away, which was understandable. Animals didn't like cages. So here he sat watching as Master Shiro pulled out his snow white hair trying to explain.

"Fer tha' last time woman! This is fer ya own good!" Master Shiro raged.

She hissed at him and curled deeper into my side. After the whole why do I hate him for being near you conversation, she had settled into believing that I was her cub. Which was mostly true. In the short time they had together during their freedom, she had become a mother to me. I tried miserably to stifle the laugh that threatened to bubble up.

"Okay… how da I explain this ina way ya will get?" Master Shiro asked her. Grimjow-sama just grinned evilly.

"Want me ta try?" He asked Shiro gave a frustrated sigh and nodded.

As he stood a strange scent filled the room, one that made desire pool in my groin. I gasped as I felt it hit me full force. A blush filling my face. When he stared walking away, Ryoya and I jumped up from the couch we sat on and followed him. We didn't know where we were going nor did we care. That scent was so intoxicating that we just had to follow. The hallways became a blur as we walked down them. Vaguely I realized we were in the infirmary wing, but it didn't matter.

Grimjow grabbed my arm and led me to a steel door. There were two of them side by side, I swayed drunkenly. The touch ignited a fire in my veins. He opened on of the doors and threw something in it. I went to follow it but Ryoya got to it before I did. As soon as she was inside they shut the door and locked it tight. Grimjow-sama pulled me by my arm to the other open steel door. He placed me inside and sat me down, nuzzling my face and neck before making a hasty exit. This door was also shut and locked.

As soon as that smell left the room my scenes came back in full force. I looked around the blue room. There was a bed and an adjoining bathroom. A few stuffed animals and books that looked like they had been run through a shredder. I hissed low in my throat. Where was Grimjow-sama!? I began to scratch and claw at the door with all my strength but the minute I tried blasting a Cero through it, it vanished. I stood there dumb founded, dropping to my knees when I felt my strength leave me. Then the heat hit me like a tidal wave and I cried out.

Shiro popped his neck in effort to try and soothe the tired muscles that had knotted due to the stress of trying to get the Beta's to understand. Neliel would be alright, she was pregnant so the heat cycle wouldn't affect her. Grimjow had the world most maniacal smirk twisting his face. I laughed at this situation.

"Usin' their own heat against em'!" I howled.

We could hear crashing and banging, that made us laugh more. The two rooms where made of a unique mix Granz had made. Sekiseki rock mixed with titanium, strong and durable so that it won't break but hard enough that they were not going anywhere. The Sekiseki rock would drain their spiritual pressure so a Cero wouldn't come blasting through. Granz tapped a button on the computer, two screens came up; one for each of them. Ryoya was tearing at her clothes, shredding them away from her body. Her screen was on the right and Kuro's on the left. Kuro was already naked as the day he was born writhing around on the bed.

"Well it seems like we were just in time." Granz sighed.

"Yeah, poor Shiro here was pulling his hair out over the girl." Grimjow jerked his thumb in my direction.

"Heh. I don't envy you that. That Beta is a firecracker." Granz snickered.

"I am right ere ya know!" I snapped causing them to burst into hoots of laughter.

A scream sounded in the halls, halting all noise save for the mewls coming from the computer speakers. A few minutes later a panicked Ulquiora came flying in with a bloody Nel in his arms. They weren't mates, but Ulquiora had taken care of Nel since Nnoitora died. He dropped her on the bed as gently as he could but she still screamed as the movement jarred her wounds.

"We w-were out b-b-buying stuff f-for the baby…" Ulquiora panted, close to a panic attack. Grimjow shook him out of his stupor. But Ulquiora collapsed, wounds of his own letting blood flow from his shaking frame.

"Granz! I will watch them. Grim you bandage Ulquiora as best you can. Nel comes first!" I barked orders, my voice echoing hauntingly.

I sat down in front of the monitors, watching the two Beta's go stir crazy with heated lust. But I wasn't really paying it any attention. I could hear Granz and Grimjow working behind me, I was tempted to look but my temper was short enough as it is. After a minute, the sound of a baby sheep sounded through the room. I smiled at that, happiness draining away as I was filled with dread. Nel was supposed to be having twins, so where was the sound of the other crying?

Granz handed me the tiny bundle, I took her with shaking hands as my rage mounted. I held little Aries close, Nel thought it would be a good name for her daughter. I waited and waited, hoping against all rational thought that the other one would be okay. Minutes ticked by slowly, little Aries crying in my arms. She cried out for her mother and for her baby brother. I tried my best to soothe the infant.

"Ulqui…" Nel wheezed. I held Aries tighter.

"Nel… I am sorry…" Granz whispered. Nel was perfectly healed as far as physical damage by now.

"Where…? Where is Aries and Tora? Where are my babies?!" She screamed. I brought Aries over.

"Tora sustained too much damage Nel… He… He didn't make it…" I handed her Aries. She held her daughter close to her chest, tears flowing like a river from her pale gold eyes as she wailed her sorrow. Ryoya and Kuro yowled their sorrow with her, sharing her pain. Betas of a pack were bonded together, so if one was hurt they all were.

"Nel…" I soothed, rubbing small circles in her back.

"It was him… the one who killed Nnoi…" She spat angrily, the hell fire of a wounded mother lighting her eyes.

"Kenpachi?" Grimjow hissed the name as if it burned his very throat to have the sound pass through it.

"He will be fine I promise Nel. Grimjow, I am going out." I called and left them alone to watch the two heated Beta's while I went hunting for Soul Reapers.

Ulquiora was still out cold a few days later, Nel stayed by him when she wasn't handling Aries. The little infant was a trouble maker. Climbing on cabinets and playing with knives. Kuro and Ryoya were let out of their containment rooms on the fourth day. Kuro was worried about Shiro who had yet to come back from hunting. In his absence Grimjow was in charge.

"Why?! Master Shiro might need us!" Kuro wailed, wanting the comfort of his Alpha master.

"Shiro will be fine Kuro. He is our leader for a reason." Grimjow smoothed back the orangette's hair.

Kuro continued to cry for his missing master; his trembling form being held by Grimjow. Ryoya was with Nel looking after little Aries. Grimjow was patient to say the least; Beta's were always overly emotional in the few days following the heat cycle. Ulquiora walked in a few minutes later, putting the mewling orangette at ease some.

"Glad to see you up and about." Grimjow said.

"Thanks. What happened while I was out?"

"Shiro went hunting and hasn't been back yet." Grimjow smoothed Kuro's hair back.

"I see." Ulquiora sighed.

"Take it easy for a few days, okay? Kuro why don't you help Ulqui back to his room?" Grimjow suggested.

Kuro got up a bit sluggishly, drying his tears as he walked over to Ulquiora. Both saying their goodbye's as they exit. Master Ulquiora is very proud so Kuro knows that he will not ask for help right away. They pass the long walk to Ulquiora's quarters in silence, something that Kuro seriously doesn't like right now. After he was taken out of that room and had been informed about heat more thoroughly things he didn't like seemed to irritate him even more.

"Umn master? Would you like my help?" I ask softly.

"No Kuro I'm fine. Thank you though." He said as he winced at another step. I watched him walk in pain for a few steps more.

"I am sorry Master, please forgive me." I said as I hastily grabbed him and held him in place as I walked to his room, carrying him on my back.

"Kuro you really don't have to do this." Master sighs.

"Kuro wants t-to Master." I groan at the added weight but I endure it like any good slave would.

"Thanks." Master breathes. I can't help but smile as I feel a smile tugging Master's lips.

The rest of our walk isn't as silent as it was, we're now talking freely. Until I feel a small pang in my chest at the thought. While I know I am a salve and the Masters treat me well, it has me wishing I was human like them. But it is a stupid thought anyway. A slave will always be a slave, we do not have choices only orders that we carry out perfectly. Even as I set my wounded Master into his bed I stay by his side as he did not give me permission to leave.

"Kuro? Can I ask you something?" I look at Master from I seat at his bedside.

"Master can ask me anything." I sit up on my knees to listen to him better.

"Why did you ask to be our slave? You could have been free."

"Kuro is not sure how to answer you Master." I whisper honestly.

"Will you try? You don't have to if you don't want to Kuro."

"Kuro has always been alone. The only thing I have is my Master that is all I have thought since I was sold. If I am not by my Masters side then my life seems empty and meaningless."

"You could have meaning without a master you know."

"I know but I am happy with being all that I am. Anything more is undeserved. Kuro is a slave and I am happy with that. I would be lying if I said I didn't wish to be equal to you and the other Masters, but I am happier than you know that you treat me as well as you do." I can't keep the sad smile from twisting my lips.

"We don't think of you like that you know. You are equal to us." Ulquiora rests my head on his lap and I sigh in comfort.

"Master?" I ask as I look up to his near asleep form.

"Can you make sure no one bothers me Kuro?" he asks and I readily agree.

I bid him a good rest and take my post by his side, letting my eyes slip closed as I heighten my hearing enough to be able to pick up an uninvited rat three doors down the hall. A few hours pass before anyone makes mention of visiting his master. Kuro is up and at the door before a single knock can wake his ailing master, opening it so the person bangs upon air.

"Sorry but Master Ulquiora is not feeling well so please come back later." I say and shut the door as quietly as I can.

More hours pass and word that Master Shiro is back with the head of the man who hurt Master Nel in his bloodstained hands. It pleases Kuro to no level imaginable to think of that hulking brute to scream and suffer by Master Shiro's hand. While blood didn't bother him much anymore it scared him to think of taking pleasure in a kill. Even a kill that was not his own.

"Are you alright Kuro?" Master Ulquiora asked me, concern filling his normally emotionless eyes.

"Master Shiro is back." I sigh.

"You were crying for him earlier." Ulquiora reasoned.

"Yes but I am so happy that the one who hurt you and Master Nel is dead. It scares me to think of how happy I am at the kill."

"Come on Kuro; let's go get something to eat." Master Ulquiora stands in his Gigai and walks with me to the mess hall where everyone gathers. Master Ulquiora seems much better after resting for so long. I walk with him down to the mess hall, where everyone is gathered to celebrate Master Shiro's return. I smiled when I saw him, Ryoya was there was well. All of us in our Gigai's, cheering and laughing. Nel seems a little better, Aries sound asleep in her arms.

We partied like we were humans; at least that's what Master Grimjow said. Apparently when humans celebrated something they drank and had fun that didn't involve beating on me. I stayed by Master Ulquiora to make sure he was okay, while Master Granz assured me that nothing was wrong with him I still worried. All the while I couldn't stop smiling, I was happy. I was learning about the world little by little and my Masters cared about me. About what happened to me.

"I don' think I ever saw ya smile so much, Kuro." Master Shiro said. I whipped my head around to look at him and blushed.

"I am sorry Master." I whisper.

"Don' be, I like it." He said as he smoothed my hair back. I leaned into the touch.

"I missed you Shiro…." It slipped out before I could think better of it. I started shaking and waited for the slap that was deserved. But master just kissed my forehead and smiled.

"I missed ya to. But I do have some work to get done. Do ya think you will be alright patrolling on your own?" Master asked, I nodded and headed out to do my patrols.

Shiro watched as Kuro left go about patrolling in his Gigai, passing by Ryoya who looked much better and less feral. I stared as she walked up and welcomed me back. Her eyes were no longer red, her ears and tail were gone. She looked good in a bright red leather corset, denim ripped up shorts, and her black lace up boots. Two katana's hung from the back of her waist, a hilt on either side.

"Shiro, glad to see you in one piece." She said.

"Ryoya. You look less feral today." I observed.

"Yes well, the Soul Reapers were kind enough to experiment on me and made me a Vizard." She laughed.

"So you have a shikai?" Grimjow asked.

"Two to be accurate." she smirked. Every one bombarded her with question after question. I stood with Nel and Ulquiora and cooed at little Aries.

"Hey Ryoya, you okay?" Granz asked in a worried tone, odd because he doesn't get worried. I turned to see Ryoya, wide eyed and shivering.

"Maybe I'm just paranoid…" she offered.

"What is it?" Grimjow asked her. She pulled out a zanpakuto as golden as the sun while the other shone black as night.

"Sing your delight! Rakuen no Kairai! Howl your torment! Jigoku no Kairai!" She called and long wires coiled themselves around her fingers as the twin zanpakuto's changed into a mini Kuro and an unknown man.

"Ryoya?" I called to her, she seemed scared.

"Shuhei? And Kaien? But they…." She screamed as lighting came from the dolls and hit her, throwing her back against the wall.

"Ryoya!" Grimjow ran to her side and helped her up.

"Kaien and Shuhei…. I took them with Ichigo…. From him…" Was all she said before the shock of the kido took over and she passed out.

"Szayel! Yer with me!" I shouted as we flashed to where Kuro should be. And for once in my miserable Hollow life, I prayed we weren't too late to save him.

When we got to the last place Kuro's spiritual pressure spiked, there was nothing around. No one was on the street, it was literally like everyone vanished into thin air. My anger mounted, followed quickly by worry and confusion. Judging by the reaction when Ryoya got hit with the kido, Kuro didn't go quietly. I motioned to Szayel to spread out and look for anything useful. I flashed back to the apartment to have a small chat with our newest beta. When I got back she was curled up on the bed in the infirmary, her head swinging up to meet my gaze. She sat up and took in my facial features, growing more worried at finding what she dreaded.

"They took him didn't they?" She asked sullenly.

"Where are they?" I growled.

"Don't be angry at Shuhei or Kaien! They are just like Ichigo, forced to do their masters bidding!" She screamed through her tears.

"I can't help them if you don't tell me where they are!"

"I might be able to find something…" She mumbled.

I stood quietly as she drew her zanpakuto's and called their release form. The two puppets changed into four, then into a replica of Kuro and what appeared to be three other men. She swung the puppets and the whole room changed into what was happening to Kuro now. Kuro was chained to the floor in his Gigai, unconscious and bloody as if he had gone a round with a heavy weight.

Two boys stood on either side of a very large, old man. The kind you looked at and picked your child up to run to safety because just being in the same room as him made you evil incarnate. The man wore an Armani suit, black with a red silk handkerchief resting in the front pocket. One boy kneeled down at his master's command of his snapping fingers, it was oddly enough to make me flinch from the resounding crack it made. The boy with a sixty-nine face tattoo walked forth and shook Kuro gently awake. Ryoya swung the dolls again and broke her connection.

"Found them." Ryoya looked exhausted as the room returned to normal.

"Where are they?" I growled in barely leashed fury.

"A warehouse west of here, if we can get closer I can better determine which one it is." She sounded as if her life was being sucked right out of her. I nodded and left her to rest while I went to plan with my Espada.

Kuro woke up to someone shaking him, gently at first then a harsh kick to the ribs. One that had me coughing and gasping for the air that rushed like a cheetah out of my lungs. I glanced up at the man who kicked me, an older man. A man I both knew and never knew, the underlings called him Zero. Because this was just a puppet with the real master off somewhere else. I kneeled in front of him and kept my head low, Shuhei and Kaien on either side of me doing the same.

"Glad to see you're awake slave." Master pulled my face to meet his by my hair, I hissed in annoyance and spat in his face. A vicious back hand bit into the flesh of my left cheek, blood pooled in my mouth but I held back the whimper of fear that wanted to escape.

"Seems someone forgot their place. No matter we can fix that. Because that Gigai of yours cant die so we can be as rough with you as we want." Zero sneered and snapped his fingers.

Kaien and Shuhei picked me up and dragged me kicking and screaming down the corridor. I didn't fight them too much, after all they couldn't do anything more than I could. The fact that they were able to restrain me was enough to put on a good show so they wouldn't be beaten for not being able to handle me in my weakened state. Soon we were in a dark room that had a plush floor. Not carpet but more like mattresses. As soon as they closed the door I was tackled to the ground in crushing hugs.

"Brother!" Kaien sobbed.

"We thought you were…" Shuhei pressed his tear streaked face into my tee shirt. I hugged them back, like a drowning man to a lifeline.

"How are you here? Mom got you to safety."

"They found us and killed everyone." Shuhei curled closer into my small frame.

"But you're back now! Everything will be alright again!" Kaien kissed me full on the lips.

"Don't worry, my masters will come for us. I promise." I smile at them.

The door is thrown open by a large man; I couldn't suppress the tremble that racked my body. I kicked and fought to get away but he grabbed me and dragged me from my brothers by my neck. I tried to get away but my Gigai wasn't as strong as this hulking man was. All I could do was scream in fury and hope I didn't let my fear show, because the vibe from this man screamed terror. For a moment I actually feared that my masters would leave me here, but that was a stupid thought.

He took me into a room, and I knew what was coming. They strung me up to a board that forced me to stand, my back to them to start. They moved slowly, enough that it was maddening to wait for the pain to hit. The crack of a whip sounded, but there was no pain. No, it was just to scare me and it worked as I couldn't keep from jumping as the crack sounded next to my ear. The next crack it the flesh of my shoulders. Then across my back, my legs. Everywhere.

_Snap! _A stab of pain

_Crack!_ Just to scare me.

After what seemed like an hour the whip stopped, only to be replaced by more shuffling. Then someone ground rocks into the cuts, once by one. I had to give them some credit as I screamed, rock salt into the wounds was a new trick. My throat was beginning to hurt from the screams and muffled cries I made. The table flipped to be horizontal. Bitingly cold metal slid down my back then punctured my lungs, cleanly between my ribs. This time it was lemon juice that graced my new cut in sweet, stinging pain.

I grit my teeth, I could put up with it. Just long enough for master to find me. I screamed as something sharp entered me roughly. That same thing expanded and retracted, opening me up to clearly see inside. A bucket of ice water crashed over my head, jarring me awake before I was able to pass out from the pain.

_Will I always be dependant on master? _I wondered.

**_Yes. _**Seiza answered me.

_Go away! _I screamed at him.

**_But if I leave you will be all alone. _**

_Masters love their Kuro! They will come!_

**_You're weak. They won't come. Who wants a pet that needs saving all the time?_**

I screamed in agony as what ever was inside me was ripped free. I felt my channel tear and rip but that wasn't why I was screaming. I screamed because Seiza was right. Who would want a pet that has to be saved all the time? I shook my head to clear it. No my masters would come! And Kuro will show them that Kuro doesn't need saving! He will show them how strong he is, and to start he won't scream. And for the next few hours of torture he didn't make a single sound of pain.


	7. Breaking Point

Shiro sat in his office chair fighting to get through to Kuro but there was a barrier up were he us. It was a migraine trying to break through it. Every time he would get close to getting through, whoever erected it would notice and force him back. Ryoya had run into the same problem with her zanpakuto, she could scratch at the surface of the barrier but she wasn't strong enough to fully go through. Everyone was worried about Kuro, well the Espada's were anyway. The lower ranked Arancar weren't as worried since the Espada tended to only talk to each other except when doling out orders.

Finally in his hours of searching, he found a small pin hole in the barrier. He easily slipped through with who ever made it unaware. As soon as he found Kuro, he latched on and settled himself into Kuro's inner world. The buildings looked about the same, only minor changes. Some buildings were repaired others even more shattered. The vines that wrapped themselves around the buildings was new. It appeared as if they were trying to grow and hold everything they touched together.

"Master Shiro!" Kuro's voice sounded behind him.

"Kuro! Are ya okay?" I gripped his arms tight and looked him over, even though I knew none of his wounds from the waking world would be here.

"Kuro is fine Master. I knew you would come!" Kuro smiled. I hugged him close.

"Of course. We all are but there is a barrier keeping us from finding you."

"Master! Kuro is a good slave; I won't give in to them!" I patted his head.

"Try to keep yourself safe. We will get you out, I promise."

Even as the words left my lips I could feel something dragging me away from him. I fought to stay, hoping that it would give me something to work with in finding his precious Kuro. Kuro seemed to notice what was happening and smiled. He reached up to lay his hand on my cheek in comfort, a sad smile gracing his lips.

"Master. Kuro will be fine. Go for right now." With those whispered words, I was pulled away and thrown back into my own body.

Kuro watched his master struggle to stay, and then be ripped away with a scream. It made him so happy that Master had come, even if for only a moment. Already the vines grew thicker and buildings healed faster than before. He felt Seiza shimmer in behind him, turning with a smile on his face. He raked the demon with a cocky sneer, slightly laughing at the pulsating vein in his forehead.

"Told you so." I laughed childishly.

"Even so, they are coming again." He said in his rumbling baritone. I nodded and let myself float to consciousness.

I opened my eyes to find myself in a dark room, a bit of reprieve from the torture that was sure to continue at a moments notice. Thanks to the Gigai's regenerative ability, all the wounds I had received were healed to scars. Kaien and Shuhei had nodded off in the corner. I sat up and started to shuffle over to them only to be pulled back by a chain attached to my collar. The soft rattling was enough to rouse my brothers from their light sleep.

"Brother? It's to early…" Shuhei rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Sorry, I just needed to move so I wouldn't get stiff." I smiled.

Both seemed happy with that answer and settled for curling up to me and falling into a light sleep again. I ran my hands through their hair, hoping to offer some comfort as my Masters had so often given to me. I stayed awake and watched them for the next while. In a pitch black room with no windows or clocks it was a bit difficult to keep track of time. I set myself to singing an old lullaby Ryoya had sung to us. Some time later the door crashed open and I let myself feel a glimmer of hope think it was my masters. The disappointment hit me like a freight train when the torture man came in and drug me by my hair back to that awful black room.

First they injected me with something, a neural inhibitor designed to keep me conscious but completely paralyze me. Given directly to the bloodstream it took about five to ten minutes depending on how much I was moving around. Since Gigai's had higher blood pressure than normal and my flailing body better cut that time to…. Now. And my body went limp. The burly man who was to be my torturer laid me none too gently on the table, making sure to strap me down incase I got to moving again before my body burned through the injection.

The burly man, with the unnatural feeling around him, whistled an eerie tune. One that set you on edge just before the killer struck and had you jumping in your seat. He was wearing gloves, thick ones that many used in metal working. He came over with a large slab of ice, one he laid under my hand. If I could have screamed I may have done so. The ice was cold but my skin where it touched felt like it was burning. He laid another one on top and used a C-clamp to keep them in place. It hurt the more than anyone else would feel because my Gigai tried to repair the damage as soon as it was inflicted. The door opened and footsteps sounded in the silent room.

"I have him fighting tonight so try to leave him in one piece." Previous Master chuckled darkly.

"Sure thing boss." My torturer responded.

The next thing I felt was my knee being crushed, then something making a macabre of burning lines across my chest and stomach. The man must have gotten frustrated with me not screaming and broke out the acid, usually though they dripped some into the eyes. But I guess if I was supposed to be fighting then I would need my eyes, not that I couldn't fight without my sight. You learned pretty quickly how to adapt your fighting style and the beings you perceived as an enemy. The man came into my field of vision, and for once I could clearly see his eyes.

Coal black eyes with no pupil or colored iris, just straight black. The mark he was possessed by a demon, if I had to guess it was one that fed off the pain of others. I think I heard Seiza growl deeply inside my head, a vicious and animalistic growl. One given to an intruder after someone's prey. I finally managed to curse loudly as the first drop of acid hit my eye and began to eat away at it. I grunted and breathed heavy, trying to keep control of the screams that wanted to tear themselves free from my voice.

"Listen to me slave. You will fight tonight and you will win." Previous Master grabbed my hair roughly so that I hissed in pain.

"I…..Won't…." I rasped.

"Fine with me. Then I'll just kill one of the other slaves you love so much." I knew what he really meant. He wasn't going to kill the slowly, he was going to give them to this man to break and torture until they died from the injuries and constant agony.

"I….Will….. F-Fight…." I felt tears burn my eyes.

"Clean him up and get him to the arena." Previous Master laughed a she left.

The ice was ripped slowly from my hand, bits of dead flesh clinging to the cold instrument of pain. He ripped me from my constrains and threw me out of the wall to thud loudly against the wall in the hallway. He grabbed me roughly and forced me to walk, kicking my down when ever I went to slow for his tastes. After the twenty minute walk to the fighting arena my hand was healed to fighting condition. The acid burns would take longer, because there was no way to get the acid out.

I stumbled into the locker room to get dressed, Previous Master had an outfit all picked out for me. A white pair of loose slacks that went to my knees held up by a black rope belt. I bound my wrists and ankles in tape, to keep from breaking anything. If I wanted to keep my brothers safe I would act like the good slave that I was. I walked into the arena and sat in my corner while my brothers locked the cuffs around my wrists and neck, both where chained to the wall behind me. I sat there with my head bowed as people started to file in, Kaien was nice enough to slip an eye patch over my currently injured eye.

My opponent stood in front of me, even in keeping my head bowed I could make him out. He was a tall man, nearly six foot four, with silver hair. He had as much muscle as me it seemed, but his never ending grin put off an aura of barely concealed malice. He peeked his eyes open at me, the grin slightly slipping from his face then it was back. He was no doubt taking in my appearance. Dull and matted orange hair. Blood caking my lithe form that trembled in the pain I was still feeling. I wanted to curse him, to yell but when I picked up my head to pin him with my best scowl I felt a tingle in my spine.

The whip bit into my back followed by the order to keep my head down. That feeling that traveled up my body was one I knew well, safety. Master Shiro and the others gave me that same feeling. Was this man working for them? If he was then that meant that Masters would find Kuro soon! Soon the room was a buzz with the murmured laughs and bets being placed. Soon the bell to start sounded, and the chains connected to my shackles broke free and I wasted no time in rushing him.

The silver haired man was quick and agile, dodging and dancing around and away from my strikes. I let flow a relentless onslaught to release all my pent up rage and pain over….. _How long has it been now? _Kuro wondered but Kuro didn't know. I felt his presence behind my and let fly a roundhouse that he easily side stepped.

"Ya don' gotta fight Kuro." The smiling man said.

"Yes I do!" I growled and let punch after punch fly until I caught him unaware and clipped his jaw. But that was all I need to throw off his balance.

I pounced on him, pinning his arms down with my knees as I straddled his midsection. I put a few more blows to his face until his lip and forehead was bleeding. A black eye was already forming. There was a reason Kuro was the best slave. He could win any battle his master set for him, or lose if that is what his master wished. The silver haired man flipped our positions and rained blow after blow upon my face but not one actually hit me.

"Listen, Shiro sent meh. I can get ya out a' 'ere."

"You know where Kuro is, that's enough. If Kuro don't win then Kuro's brothers will die!" I hissed at him and took advantage of his distraction to fling him off of me. He hit the side of the arena wall hard enough it cracked under the force.

I rushed him again, letting my elbow connect with his sternum. My knees with his head, my punches hitting everything they sought out. This was Gin, the famous fighter known as Shinso. He, who never lost was willingly letting me beat him within an inch of his life. Blood from his mouth and nose coated my knuckles. I kept on hitting him until the bell to end the fight went off.

"As if you had any doubt! Ladies and gentlemen, Number Fifteen is back and better than ever!" The announcer shouted my win and the people cheered.

I gave them silver haired man a final look as I was led away, Kaien followed behind me. We were taken to Previous Master and he sat in his grand chair with Shuhei in his lap. Kaien and I bowed low to him as he met us with cold appraisal. A sadistic gleam in his eyes that seemed to shine brighter than anytime before, with a snap of his fingers Shuhei slid from his lap and took his place on the other side of me.

"Some of our costumers want a good show. Fourteen and Thirteen you will play pitcher today."

"Yes master." They said in unison and I felt myself instantly shaking.

"The threat still stands Fifteen." Pervious Master said. I nodded.

He waved us away and we made our way to the Show Room as Pervious Master had called it. Kaien slipped something in my hand, a small pill. I knew what it was, a tool of the trade as far as prostitutes were concerned. Ecstasy would make this a little less painful and more enjoyable. Call Kuro weak if you want but I downed that pill as soon as I saw Shuhei's reassuring smile. Once we were in the room, we undressed ourselves and waited for the commands to come in.

The room was ordinary, painted crimson red with black trimming. Mattresses lined the floor and a floor to ceiling one-way window on the north wall. Where a few costumers waited with baited breath for us to start. Shuhei unwrapped my wrists and ankles, allowing me some additional range of movement. Thank God the eye patch had stayed in place, or one of Kuro's brothers would be hurt.

-(SEX SCENE ALERT! THIS IS A SEX SCENE ALERT! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!)-

"Alright you three, Fourteen and Thirteen. The requests are simple tonight, make it _rough_." A voice flitted through the room via the speakers that sat in each corner.

My brothers nodded and began. Thankfully the Ex had taken affect already. I moaned when Kaien kicked me down to the floor. Dragging me up by my hair to come face to face with Shuhei's already erect manhood. I barely had time to blink before it was shoved deep into my mouth that I had to swallow a few times to keep myself from gagging. The pinprick tears fell slowly. Kaien sat behind me stroking my own to life as he tried to prep me as much as he could without any lubrication allowed.

I gasped and groaned as Kaien raked his nails down my chest hard enough to draw forth a few lines of blood. I let Shuhei's erection go with a loud pop as a loud moan let fly from my lips, Shuhei in turn looked at me apologetically before back handing me with enough force to send me to the floor. My lip split on impact and splattered enough to be noticeable on the floor.

"Did I tell you to stop?" Shuhei growled.

"N-no." I breathed as I got up and nuzzled his leg. Kaien grabbed my hair and pulled me back, I felt my hair ripping.

"No what?" Kaien asked as he bit into my shoulder.

"N-no sir!" I moaned.

Shuhei started stroking himself while Kaien busied himself with his ministrations of bites and scratches, lapping up any blood he wanted and smearing what he didn't. A loud mewl sounded when Kaien took my nipples and pinched them hard. Shuhei came forward, his dripping and nearly pulsing cock right in front of my face.

"He wants to cum, slut. Beg for it." Kaien demanded. Holding my face in a bruising grip by my neck.

"Please…. P-please cum on me…"

"Not good enough." Kaien's grip on my neck tightened a degree.

"Please sir; I'm a dirty slut that wants it bad…. Ah! M-Make me sticky with your cum!" I pleaded.

They modified the Ex used, this stuff made everything feel good. Kaien held my mouth open as Shuhei grunted his release. Some landed in my mouth while everything else hit my face and hair. Shuhei changed places with Kaien and forced me face first into the mattress below me. I felt him prod at my entrance and tried to crawl away, Kaien grabbed my shoulders.

"Seems someone needs a little help." Kaien said as he shoved me onto Shuhei's waiting erection, taking him to the hilt. That one stab to my sweet spot was enough to send my drug addled brain over the edge and I came with a strangles cry of more pain than pleasure.

"Fuck! So tight….!" Shuhei groaned as he pounded into me.

"Start sucking, slut." And I did just as Kaien commanded. Every time Shuhei snapped his hips it drove me farther onto Kaien's cock until the tip hit the back of my throat.

"Hey, move over." Kaien stated with a smile on his face. They maneuvered so that Kaien's tip was flush with my already torn and full entrance.

"Please! Sir, not that!" I let my only usable eye go wide. Shuhei's hand wound itself around my neck and held me in place.

"Shut up." And Kaien forced himself inside me. I couldn't stop the scream that flew from my mouth, but whether it was one of pain or pleasure was anyone's guess. After a while of both moving against my prostate yowls and mewls of pleasure sounded throughout the room.

"Ah! H-Harder please! Fuck me harder sir!" I cried out. A string of near incoherent babbling came from me as they both pounded me into oblivion. With a squeal I came again all over my chest, mixing with my sweat. Soon after my walls tightened around them, they too came with such force that some was spilled out.

-(SEX SCENE ALERT OVER! I REPEAT THE SEX SCENE IS OVER! PLEASE CONTINUE!)-

We were thrown back into our playroom after that as a reprieve from Previous Master, who was slowly returning to be my master again. My brothers huddled around me, trying to sooth my tears and the aches my body was still feeling. The Gigai had long since gotten rid of any lingering acid in my system along with the Ex I took. Shuhei held me flush against his chest while Kaien laid his head on my stomach. The bruises from our show were already fading.

_Kuro's Masters will come for him… _My mind told me.

_But where are they? _My feelings raged.

_Kuro is a good slave!_ _Master Shiro said they were coming! _

_Masters lie. _I could no longer keep the tears at bay.

_Master Shiro-! _But my mind cut me off.

Master _Shiro could level this whole place if he wanted. _

_The barrier-! _

_Can be easily broken by them as well. Face it; they left you here to die._

_But that man-. _I no longer had the will to shout at myself.

_A liar._ They _are all liars. _

I just cried my pain and sorrow into my brothers chest, Kuro's mind was right. Master Shiro wasn't coming. They didn't care. Ryoya didn't care. The only ones who did are my brothers, they even tried to hush my tears after what they just did. After a long while of crying the pain of my life my tears finally dried up. Previous Master came in some time later with two large men. With a snap of his fingers my brothers untangled themselves from my broken form and stood on either side of him.

"Well slave I have some bad news." He motioned and one of his men came and held me down.

"Bad news is, the sales for your show sucked. But I am feeling generous today." My still good eye widened at what I knew was coming.

"Since I am so generous, you get to choose who lives." I thrashed around under the men who seemed to be the weight of a mountain.

"Please Master! Slave will do better next time! I swear it!" I cried. Master pulled out a gun and leveled it at Kaien, who stood as still as a statue.

"You have until I count to five to decide or I will decide for you." Master clicked back the hammer.

"Please Master! Slave will take any punishment!"

"One." The gun shifted to Shuhei.

"Master I beg you, please let them go!"

"Two." The gun went back to Kaien.

"Slave will do anything, Master!" I continued to thrash around.

"Three." Back to Shuhei.

"Please…" I cried and stopped moving.

"Four." Back to Kaien. Desperation so profound ran like wildfire through my veins. A strange feeling awoke deep within me, one that hungered for his blood. Craved the sight of his innards painting the floor.

"Five." He pointed it at Shuhei. Time slowed down as my heart beat rang loud in my ears to drown out everything. With a cry of pure rage, my world turned black.

Shiro felt the immense pressure that was the power of their Kuro. All of the Espada, even Nel and Ryoya, ran with me to the source of the power. Stark and Hallibel ran with us even though they had never met the kid. In their words, if one person has this much of an effect on you then he is important to us. As we ran into the lobby of the building two black haired males ran to us.

"Kaien! Shuhei!" Ryoya cried as they ran to her.

"Mother! Something is wrong with Ichigo!" The one with a sixty-nine tattoo said.

"Where is he? Take us to him!" Szayel nearly growled.

"You can't! Mother he'll kill you!" The other one said.

"We have to help him." I stated as calmly as I could, but obviously it was harder to keep my murderous aura in check.

They nodded sheepishly and ran ahead of us, the second we passed the first floor of the lower levels Lilynette slid on something. A flickering hall light illuminated a truly grisly sight that would make any man cringe and lose his mind. Blood pooled on the floor, painting the walls and the eight foot high ceiling. Various body parts belonging to more than one person littered the hall and no doubt the rest of this horrible place. Intestines hung from every angle like a macabre of bloody streamers.

"Do you see now?" Sixty-nine said.

"Even we couldn't talk him down." The other finished.

We continued walking, keeping a tight reign on our stomachs lest we wanted them to join the countless others scattered around. At the lowest level, a total of eight floors, we found Kuro. He stood with his back to us, hold a man above the floor by his neck. The man screamed as Kuro's other arm moved around, then stopped as Kuro ripped his heart out and crushed it in his palm. I couldn't help but gawk at my little black berry. So heartless and cruel. Looking like some ancient God of Battle bathed in the blood of his enemies and daring the next challenger to appear before him, only to fall beneath his blade. I let my feet fall loudly on the blood soaked floor, so I wouldn't startle him into attacking.

"Kuro? C'mon baby, talk ta me." I said slowly and gently.

"Shi….ro…" Kuro's voice sounded.

"Yeah… I kept my promise Kuro." I edged closer. Kuro gripped his head, clawing at his hair and something in his skull.

"Too much…. Too many voices…. Always screaming…." A trail of blood followed his claws.

"What voices Kuro?" Only about fifty feet lay between us now.

"They keep talking…. Like an open car door… Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding!" Each ding was slow and punctuated by his fist slamming into his head.

"What're they sayin' Kuro?" I said as I motioned for the others to stay put.

"Master lies… Master doesn't care… Master left Kuro here…" Each word had a whispered echo.

"Those voices are wrong. I'm here an' I'll make 'em go away."

"Yes. Go away. Nothing matters. Master lies… its Masters fault…" Hard brown eyes pinned me with a stare that had me frozen in my tracks.

No longer were those eyes he so adored, soft and gentle. These eyes held malice and a killing intent so profound I found myself shaking in fear. The pupils dilated until no iris or white was left, blood streamed down the left side of his face as if he was crying tears of blood. While I didn't know much about demons, I at least knew the signs when someone was possessed by one.

I couldn't even move as he moved faster than I could see to grab me by my throat and hoist me up into the air. My mouth opened in an attempt to get much needed air into my lungs. I clawed at his iron grip as a trail of silver slithered its way from my mouth down to my chin. Everyone was frozen in place. Shocked to see the kid they all loved raise a hand to his Master. Ulquiora regained himself first and rushed forward, pulling Kuro off of me and locking him in a full nelson. I fell to my knees, coughing and wheezing to get the air back.

"A sedative would be prudent!" Ulquiora shouted to shake the others from their daze.

Grimmjow and Stark ran forth to try and contain the unruly orangette while Szayel prepared a sedative that would knock him out until we got back to the apartment. But Kuro was stronger with the demon power flowing in his veins. With a simple flick of his legs, Stark was sent flying into the left wall and Grimjow to the right. A simple swing of his head, which Ulquiora could normal bear without letting go, was flown back to land in a heap of blood and body parts. At this rate they wouldn't be able to get the sedative in him and even if they did, his body would burn through it before they could get anywhere.

Lilynette ran forward and swung her sword in hopes to keep him occupied long enough. But Kuro just caught the blade as if it were dull, a small line of blood running from his hand where the blade sliced the soft flesh. Kuro pinned her with a stare as she struggled to move the blade from his grasp, tilting his head to the side. He crushed the blade as if it were made of glass.

"Children should not play with such things." Kuro hissed as he pushed her into the floor. A Gigai was not a living body; it should not have such power.

"Kuro listen to me! We came to help you!" I shouted. Without his collar he was on par with me and I could hold him off long enough to get the sedative in him.

"Help…." He responded.

"Yes!" Vaguely I wondered how I looked right now.

My knees on the floor, shouting at a person who was clearly out of his mind. Desperation dripping from my voice as I tried to get through to him. Kuro picked up my fallen sword and walked over to me, batting aside every Espada that came near him. An inhuman growl ground itself from deep in his chest. A door rose from the floor and creaked open to let the screams and agony permeate the air. Dark red chains shot out form the open door and wrapped themselves around everyone except me. Kuro stood directly in front of me, his soulless eyes taking me in with deadly curiosity.

"Kuro don't need help. Master lies…. Lies! Lies! Lies!" He spoke through a fit of laughter.

"I didn't lie to you Kuro. Let me help you. Let me save you." I pleaded.

"KURO DOESN'T NEED YOU! KURO HAS SIEZA!" He screeched as he brought the sword to rest high above his head.

I watched as the fire drained from the black eyes and the immense pressure subside. The chains and door broke apart and everyone fell to the ground, their white clothes drinking in the blood as if they were dying of thirst. Kuro dropped my sword and collapsed, I jumped up in enough to time to catch him in my arms. Falling flat on my ass I held him tightly. Stroking his cheek, smearing the blood there; my tears mixing together with it in a morbid dance of pain and sorrow.

"The demon power must have burnt him out." Szayel coughed as he regained the oxygen he lost from the chain coiled around his throat.

"What do we do now?" Grimjow asked as he leaned on Stark for support.

"Chains and a straight jacket." Ulquiora limped over.

"No!" I shouted. We couldn't do that to him. He had that enough in his life!

"Shiro, it's all we can do. He's as good as stage six feral. He could hurt someone." Hallibel reasoned.

My blood changed to ice in the few seconds it took to utter those words. A stage six feral, the lowest of the low. A hollow permanently stuck in Feral stage, one that would attack everything that moved simply because it was there. No thought or emotion, just a killing machine that didn't feel pain. We knew that wasn't what was wrong with Kuro, but it was an accurate description none the less. Until we could fix him, Kuro would be bound in the floor above me. One of us always watching him and always trying to talk to him. With the last of my tears falling onto his face, I picked my precious Kuro up like the princess he should have been treated like and made our way back to our home that was certainly going to become our hell.


	8. Our Prison Of Insanity

The days went by at an agonizingly slow pace; Kuro had yet to wake up after the demon power had burned through his strength. They laid him down on a soft padded floor of a soft padded room, the white color reflecting light to make everything seem brighter. Kuro rested in a straight jacket spun with the indestructible thread of a spider type hollow. Finally, just for added protection for all those who resided in the apartment, chains adorned his frame in various places. The red chains of Hell attached to his wrists, upper arms, ankles, and neck all attached to the wall to keep him from getting very far. They kept his collar on only to keep him from firing a Cero at anyone.

Everyone had agreed that it would be best to watch him at all times, taking shifts to try and talk some sense into him. In any of the times he became coherent, he refused to eat anything they gave him only to find that he wasn't hungry for human food. A new born hollow had wandered in looking for a source of Spiritual Pressure to siphon off of, Neliel had seen it. Kuro attacked the hollow as soon as it was too far into his reach; he tore it apart with nothing but his teeth available. On the fourth day, Grimmjow was watching him as he began to stir.

A soft moan alerted Grimmjow's ears, his head flying to gaze at the orange head so fast you would swear he got whiplash. Since the got him back and chained up, he had been mentally preparing himself for what he would say or how he would act. Even with all that time he still drew in a sharp breath when he was pinned with that icy black stare.

"Kuro?" I asked gently and his gaze drifted to the chains.

"Kuro should have known… Kuro is a bad slave… Needs to be taught his place…" His voice echoed in a hiss.

"No, that's not true!" I jumped up to sit on the floor near him.

"That's true! True! True! True!" He howled in laughter.

"We love ya Kuro, we just wanted to protect you." I felt a burning in my eyes and a trail of wetness sliding down my cheeks. Kuro raced to sit in front of me, his face just inches from mine.

"Are those tears Sexta? Why do you cry Sexta?" I couldn't answer him.

"Let Kuro go… Let Kuro soothe your tears…" I leaned into his ghostly touch, catching myself before I lost my jugular.

"You…. Kuro you're not well…" I breathed. He laughed and it sent shivers down my spine.

"Can you blame him? Do you know what he suffered?" I jumped at the rage filled, icy voice.

"I can show you…. Would you like that? I can give you whatever you desire…" This new voice whispered in my ears.

_Grimm-sama… _Kuro's voice echoed beside me.

I turned my head to gaze at the orangette I had come to love and adore. His smile was warm and his eyes held a glow to them that was unhindered by the pain of his life. All he had on was a pair of loosed white slacks, Arabian styled. Gold bands clung to his neck, upper arms, and his ankles. I wanted to touch him, so desperately did I want to touch him. This is what Kuro should look like, not scarred by the agony his life heaped upon him. He touched my cheeks; his touch was warm and gentle.

_Grimm… Why? _I nearly screamed in rage as an invisible knife placed cuts across that toned and perfect torso.

"I…. I know your tricks, demon." I said as I closed my eyes to the cries the ghostly illusion gave.

"But I am giving you what you want… You wanted to know what happened…." The demon Kuro lilted before the power became too much and he fell unconscious.

Another two days went by before Kuro woke up again. This time the demon had changed tactics while under Ulquiora's supervision. Ulquiora sat in the chair that Grimmjow had sat in the other day with a book in his hands and a stack of them beside him on the floor. At the sound of the chains moving, he glanced that way but found Kuro in the same position with his back to him. If it weren't for the crying he wouldn't have known Kuro was awake and aware.

"M-Master… I'll be good… I promise…" Kuro sobbed.

"Kuro…" I said softly.

"Please let me out… I'm sorry… Please!" I got up and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"No Kuro. You are not here because we want you to be." Kuro didn't attack, he just kept crying and each sob made pain stab at my heart. I stroked his hair and he leaned into the touch like he would have before all this.

"Th-then why… Why are you punishing Kuro?" The orangette sounded so broken.

"You are not well Kuro. That demon inside you is warping your ideas." I tried to reason with him.

"S-Seiza… wants me to be strong… says Kuro is weak…" Another broken sob flew from those delicate, chapped lips.

"Don't listen. You have seen more pain than anyone. You are _strong_."

"Strong… weak… same here… same there…"

"Kuro?" I began to get worried. When a demon possesses someone they gain enormous strength, but that power burns their body quickly until the demon fully takes over. A sign that the demon in their precious Kuro was close to the surface was broken speech.

"Voices…. Hungry… always screaming… Ding! Ding! Ding!" Each ding was slow and forced, a resounding crack as he picked his head up and slammed it down on the padded floor for each ding. Even with all the padding, Kuro still managed to cut his forehead.

"Shh… Kuro… I'm here…" I started to cry as the demon power burnt through him again and he slipped into a fitful sleep.

I shifted him so that he sat in front of me with his back to my chest and his head on my shoulder, wrapping my arms around him in hopes of offering some comfort. I let my Spiritual Pressure flow freely so that the demon could feed off of it to keep Kuro's strength up. Finally, after so many years under Aizen's rule and locking away the emotions he so despised, I dropped my guard and cried enough pain for both me and the broken kid I had come to love. Nel had come in some time later to check on us with little Aries in her arms.

"Ulqui? Is it safe to be so close?" She asked.

"The demon power burnt him out again." I sniffed and brushed away my tears.

"Any progress?"

"He woke up and started crying. He thought he was being punished." The last word came out as a broken sob.

"Oh Ulqui… Ryoya thinks her Zanpakuto might be able to help."

"I felt Shiro here earlier." I observed.

"He got into the hallway before he collapsed. Szayel is running tests now."

"He should be finding a way to help Kuro!" I hissed and lashed out with my Spiritual Pressure, breaking the window behind her.

"He thinks that what happened to Shiro might help Kuro."

"Kuro… Shiro… don't know… you don't know…" Kuro laughed.

"Kuro?" I moved to sit in front of him but he used his body to pin me to the wall I rested against.

"Don't… voice... quiet now…."

"What don't we know Kuro?" Nel asked him.

"Black and White, two halves in spite. Time you listened instead of hear, if you want to save what you hold dear." As he spoke the words, the space around us began to distort. Color faded and muted, walls twisting and bending.

"What do you mean?" I asked, laying my chin on his shoulder and he nuzzled his head into my touch.

"Means to an end but only if you have something to spend. A new way was made once the price was paid."

"A new way?" Nel asked.

"Pain was there, amid the blood stained air. One knew Pain's true face, the other knew love's place."

"What?" I asked because even I could not begin to fathom what the delusional kid was trying to say.

He turned his head to look at me and I drew in a ragged breath. One eye was still an endless pool of blackened pain and rage; the other had an iris of the soft honey brown that was undoubtedly Kuro. But the darkness was pushing to infect that other eye, Kuro trembled with the shear will power it took to keep it at bay. Slowly it took over that soft brown and when it reached the iris, the gentle brown changed to molten gold.

"But even if you know…. You won't get anywhere… I'll still be here to feed on his pain…" The demons voice echoed.

"Seiza why are you here?" I growled. If I could get my claws on this demon without hurting Kuro, I would rip him to shreds.

"But I am not here. Nor am I there. Just a figment of his broken mind." Seiza's dark voice echoed.

"Give him back!" Nel growled, Seiza just laughed in such a sick manner that your own sanity started to slip away.

"Wanna know something interesting?"

**The world shifted some more to show Kuro around the age of sixteen or so being led into a large white building by two police officers. He was bound with a straight jacket and a muzzle to keep him from biting at anyone but it did nothing to hinder his laughter. It was insane, enough to match the maniac grin that tore his face in half as he howled it into the sky. They sedated him and chained him up in a large padded room, much how they had him now. Kuro sat, banging his head against the wall in that solitarily sterile room. **

**"They weren't supposed to be there…" Kuro droned. **

**"It wasn't my fault…"**

**"Stop looking at me…"**

**"I'm not a monster… I'm not!" **

**He kept droning out those sentences over and over again like a record that had a horrible skip to it. Always repeating. Never changing. Days seemed to pass in an instant and Kuro looked wary and worn down. Two faceless men came in and sedated him once more so that he sluggishly moved down the halls of the insane asylum. In another sterile room they sat him down in a chair and removed his straight jacket. A man in a long lab coat came in, set up a camera to record them and sat down on the opposite side of the table. **

**"Now then Ichigo. Can you tell me about that incident?" The faceless doctor asked. **

**"All Slave was supposed to do was to kill every one inside the mansion, so I did." Kuro said emotionlessly. **

**"And? Did you complete your assignment?" **

**"Yes. Slave is a good slave. Number Fifteen is a good slave." **

**"Then why are you here?" **

**"Number Fifteen never had to kill a child… Older ones yes. But they were tainted. Evil." **

**"You killed a child? How old was this child?" **

**"He was six. He was not supposed to be there…"**

**"What happened Number Fifteen?" **

**"I had killed the main target in the foyer; I heard a small sound and looked to see his son standing in a pool of blood. He was staring at me. Then a scream came from behind me and there was his pregnant wife, staring at me." Kuro got up and faced the wall, his eyes wide and far off as his mind played through whatever horrid event he lived.**

**"What did they do slave?" **

**"Staring… Always staring… their eyes… Eyes! Eyes! Eyes!" And Kuro began to smack his head against the concrete wall until his blood began to paint the oppressing white.**

**The doctors rushed around to sedate him again and once they did, they through him back into his padded room and straight jacket. Days passed and the cut on his forehead healed into a jagged scar, one that was now hidden beneath the long bangs that hid his eyes. **

**"Shall we try again slave?" The doctor asked as they sedated him and removed the straight jacket again. **

**"Their eyes… I saw myself in their eyes…" **

**"What about their eyes?" **

**"I had always believed that they were evil… but in their eyes I saw myself for what I really was… a monster…" **

**"A slave has no need for these thoughts." **

**"I hated those eyes… I wanted them gone so I shot her… Then that boy screamed for his mother and I shot him… Because I couldn't stand to hear the pain in his voice… I was still shaking… they bled out on the floor… I couldn't hold the gun steady…" **

**"You did good slave." **

**"I can still see those eyes… I hate them… I don't want to see them… I don't want to see them!" Kuro clawed at his eyes until bloody trail left them. He literally clawed one of them out in a fit of sick laughter. **

**"Stop looking at me… I hate it… HATE IT! HATE IT! HATE IT!" **

**Kuro lunged at the faceless doctor and clawed his face off and didn't stop, even when the man stopped moving. Then he walked out of the room and went down the hallways, picking up a stray scalpel left unattended. He kept scratching at his missing left eye all the while maiming every single person he came in contact with. Until the whole inside of the asylum was similar to that of the underground office they had freed him in. **

**At the entrance stood a man in a pristine black Armani suit, an air of arrogance exuding off him in waves. The man merely just looked at Kuro in disgust and drew his gun. Kuro swayed on his feet, the amount of sedatives in him at random points in his body finally slowing him down. Or his balance was as off as his sanity was. **

**"What are you doing slave?" the man asked. **

**"Your eyes… they say I am a monster…"**

**"You're just a slave and nothing more." **

**"I don't care…I know… I know I am a demon! I am a monster! But your eyes… I hate your eyes!" And Kuro tore into the man with a wide smile and a psychotic gleam in his eyes that shone brighter the more the man struggled and screamed. And the world returned to normal as the demons power burnt Kuro's body out again. **

Ulquiora cursed at himself. He should have fed more of his Spiritual pressure to Kuro because there was something important that happened after the illusion ended. But who could really trust the words of a demon, even if that demon was only a shadow made out of desperation. Nel had run back to tell Szayel of what just transpired or to see if Shiro was alright.

After that day, Kuro didn't attack anyone who came close enough for his fangs to reach. He was docile for the most part; but every now and then Seiza would appear. Then it became unsafe for anyone who was in reach of his voice or his power. But for all the good parts there were bad parts. The days started the same. Kuro would wake up crying and beg his masters for forgiveness for what ever he had done to warrant the punishment. And for a few hours Kuro would fight to keep the demon at bay until Seiza eventually took over. Every day the time when Kuro could keep his made up demon at bay grew shorter and shorter.

Shiro could only get as far as the hallway entrance before he would collapse again. At first Szayel had assumed it was stress but after some testing he came across something very interesting. He was on watch duty today, on the twelfth day. He had a small laptop on his lap as he talked with the slightly more coherent Kuro, inputting data to come up with a conclusion to the anomaly.

"Master Szayel… Wh-what are you d-doing?" Kuro asked.

"Shiro hasn't been able to visit. Do you know why?" I ask him back and at his shake of the head I continued.

"See for some reason Shiro can only get as far as the door to this hallway before he collapses."

"Is M-Mas… ter Shiro alright?" After only six hours of being awake Seiza was already trying to push through.

"I did some testing and found that his Spiritual Pressure is identical to yours."

Kuro went wide eyed before going silent; I had hoped that he was only gathering his will to push his demon back. But then that would be illogical, and I don't do illogical. I studied him as I put more data in to the whirring machine. If my hypothesis was right then I had found a way to save Kuro at least that was the theory. Since Kuro was more in control I might have a better chance at seeing if I am right.

"Kuro… You know why that is don't you?" I ask as gently as I can but he says nothing and trembles.

"I am not going to hurt you Kuro." I prod.

"K-Kuro wanted to be free… Seiza had given me a way… b-b-but I had t-to pay him first for my wish…"

"What wish?"

"I wanted to be free… for the pain to stop… S-Seiza had split…" and he went silent as the demon pulled him into his inner world.

I sighed and called up Stark, asking him to take my place while I informed the others of my findings. As soon as Stark showed up I bolted from the hall with an apology, never stopping until I found all the Espada in the dining hall. I quickly barked for all the low ranks to vacate before catching my breath as I braced my arm on the table. They looked at me quizzically but waited for me to be ready.

"I… I think I can save Kuro!" I gasped for air, and like the stressed dam, they flooded me with questions.

"How?" Shiro remained calm even for punishing himself for not being there for his most precious one.

"I was thinking about what Ulqui had said… and the strange readings I got from you every time you collapsed."

"So? How does riddles and stress help Kuro?" Grimmjow snarled.

"Kuro and Shiro have identical, not similar but identical, Spiritual pressure." I pushed my glasses up my nose.

"So do Stark and Lilynette." Hallibel stated with a frown.

"Yes but remember what Kuro said? Black and White, two halves in spite. A new way was made once the price was paid. One knew Pain's face, the other knew love's place. He was trying to tell us that you two are the same person." I pointed at Shiro.

"I'm lost." Nel sighed.

"Kuro's wish for Seiza was for the pain to end. I learned that after Kuro struck that deal he didn't feel pain as bad. Seiza took half of Kuro's soul and made you, Shiro. The one who could know love and never know of the pain he faced." That seemed to set off a chain reaction of light bulbs.

"But if we were separated… Then the demon power could take 'im over once 'is will was worn 'nough!" Shiro's eyes grew wide.

"Yes, and if we can combine you two again like Stark and Lily…" I urged.

"Then the demon power would be split equally and Kuro would go back to normal!" Grimm cheered.

"But how? Shiro can't even get close to Kuro." Ulqui stated.

"I think that you are not able to get close because your other half is so far into insanity that it throws off your mental balance. So it stands to reason that we could do it during Kuro's lucid moments." I state with a smug grin.

"Good work Granz!" They cheered and woke the sleeping Aries, who screamed with them.

Stark and Lily were in charge of Kuro's care until they were ready to rejoin his soul with Shiro. For the most part it was easy. Since Stark's Spiritual Pressure flowed freely at all times, Kuro was able to get his fill and keep his sanity. Sometimes Seiza would rear his ugly head and force Kuro into the hell of his inner world. Stark slept most of the time so Lily was the one to talk to him, even now as she sat cross legged in front of the shaking orangette.

"Are you okay Kuro?" She asked.

"F-Fine Master."

"Then why are you shivering?"

"C-Cold."

"You know, I can tell when people lie to me."

"Seiza…. H-He wants… o-o-out…" He rasped.

"You need your strength; you can let him out for a while."

No sooner did the words leave her lips did Kuro lifted his head to gaze at her with that icy blackness that froze her blood. There was a quizzical aspect to his eyes, as if he were a babe seeing the world for the first time. His lips were curled back into a vicious snarl that made her gasp and jump back. At this the snarl morphed into a sick grin that he had made the little girl jump by just looking at her.

"**Hello little girl, would you like to play with me?**" Seiza smiled happily.

"No." She hissed back.

"**Aw, but why not?**" Kuro's face twisted into fake hurt.

"Because you're mean to Kuro!"

"**No, not mean. I just know that I am the only one who actually cares.**"

"No your not!"

"Lily… calm down…" Stark said with a yawn.

"**Come on little girl. Everything I have done is to keep Ichigo safe, much more than I can say for you.**"

"Shut up demon, you can at least be silent!"

"**Do you truly think you can rejoin them? Do you think that will erase the pain? Don't be a fool.**" Oh it was going to be a long time before that demon said good bye for good.


	9. Willing To Trust

Kuro watched silently from the floor as his Masters hurried about here and there. For what, Kuro didn't know and he didn't care. He was a good slave and that meant trusting your masters, even if Seiza yelled that he shouldn't in the background of his mind. Kuro fought and fought with all his strength to push Seiza away but it never worked very well for him. I would black out and wake up a sobbing mess with one master or another holding me gently. Master Lily was nice, she liked to talk to me a lot but that was fine.

They said today was the twentieth day Kuro had been here, they had found a way to make the voices stop but they didn't say more than that. Right now Master Nel was sitting by me with little Aries making a fuss about something. She cooed at the little one, shaking the rattle playfully. Briefly I wondered what it would be like to have a child. Would they look at me with love? Or adoration? Would Kuro be a better parent than his own?

"Is something wrong Kuro?" Nel asked with her usual smile.

"I was just thinking." I answered.

_Dame whore! Always cheating! _Some voice flitted through my mind and I cringed.

"Oh? What about?"

"Can… a male beta get pregnant?"

"Yes they can. Why do you ask Kuro?" Nel looked confused.

"Kuro was just thinking if I would be a good parent."

_I love him so much, why would he… oh god…_

"I'm sure you would! You know parenthood can change you."

_God! Devil! I don't care just don't let him kill me!_

"Change? Is that bad?"

"Well when Nnoi found out I was pregnant, he didn't stop hovering over me. And when he saw anything that the baby could get hurt on he locked it up tight till we had nothing but a bed." She laughed.

I wanted to laugh with her but the voices were growing louder and louder. Nel noticed and called for someone to hold me, but it wasn't any use. My body no longer seemed to be my own; I was always fighting to keep control. At least this time, while Kuro could no longer will my body to do anything I was still aware. Master Szayel ran into the room flanked by Grimmjow and Hallibel.

"Kuro?" Szayel-sama asked, I felt my head move even though I wanted to stay still.

"Come to pay me another visit? Being insane ain't so fun, now is it?" My voice echoed in the room.

"Kuro are you alright?" Hallibel-sama asked. _Nod Kuro! Damn it, nod! _I internally screamed.

"Ah, a new face! Come to give this place some grace?"

"Kuro tell me quick and tell me fast. Will I succeed in my task?" Szayel-sama asked. I felt my lips pull into a smile, but the kind of smile that you knew was no good.

"So you have found my little game, only to be burned by my flame. No and yes. For reasons, care to take a guess?"

"An answer if you please. No more shall you tease." Szayel responded and held up a hollow lizard. I felt my tongue wet my lips.

"An answer you have, you can't fix a mind with a salve. Join the two but a mind will not be born anew." Szayel-sama held out his hand and I greedily ate the little lizard offered to me.

I felt myself eat what was left of its soul; it felt gross, like mold and slime sliding around in my stomach. Once it was gone I felt an itch on my nose, twisting my head to rub it against my shoulder. I blinked a bit. _Kuro can move again!_ I cheered. Szayel-sama looked at me strangely but I smiled sheepishly at him from behind my bangs. Grimmjow-sama sat behind me and pulled me too his chest. I purred at the touch; even through the layers I could still feel Grimm's warmth.

"Much better." I breathed, the voices taking a break.

"Back to yourself now?" Hallibel-sama asked.

"Yes, thank you Masters. I was so hungry, but didn't I eat a little bit ago?" I asked as I wiped blood from the corners of my mouth. Grimm-sama licked the small trail that I had missed, Szayel-sama was writing something down.

"Yes but its normal Kuro, don't worry." Szayel-sama said with a smile.

I felt cold again and snuggled into Grimm's warmth but it didn't help. I shivered, trying to fuse myself with any source of warmth. I drew a hissing, chattering breath and seeing the fog your breath becomes on a cold day. On the inside I knew that Seiza was trying to claw his way to the surface, tearing anything he could get a hold of to further his goal. He laughed as he got close then growled when I pushed him away, and the voices were already coming back. Quiet and soft but still there with only snippets of feelings and words.

Seiza was screaming in my mind, drowning out any thoughts I may have had. I had to tell Masters, I just had to find the will to do so before Seiza pulled me back in. Had to tell them that Seiza was pulling the strings, making me talk and cry. All the time I sat awake, I fought to tell any of the Masters who stood watch over me but to no avail. Kuro's body belonged to Seiza to do with as he pleased. But that was alright. It meant that Kuro wouldn't be alone anymore, that no one would ever hurt his Kuro ever again and with that thought I curled into the warmth and drifted to sleep to escape the voices pounding my skull.

Shiro had woken up rather quickly this time, he felt the change in the air that said Seiza was breaking through and had rushed to Kuro's side. Hoping against hope that seeing me might give him some extra will to fight, that it would show that they really did care. But no, just a few feet past the hallway door I had collapsed again. The same feeling every time I had tried to be at Kuro's side. First the scene around me would distort itself, walls twisting and turning and losing what color the white walls had. Then came an over whelming feeling of dizziness, swaying violently on my feet like some drunkard ready to pass out from one drink to many. Then just before I would black out, shadows of people danced across my vision in an erratic display like a zig zagging fairy. It always felt like I knew them, but nothing ever came to mind, and before I could clearly see any of them I would fall into the blackness of sleep.

Szayel was always hard on himself when his theories didn't go as planned, but now he was even more frustrated. The poor doctor poured himself into finding a solution where there seemed to be none. Writing and typing furiously day and night as we came up to the one month marker. Soon it would be one month that Kuro was locked up like that, one month since they failed to rescue him in enough time. One blasted month of torture for every one who knew Kuro hated to be tied down, yet were forced to watch him locked in a straight jacket and shackles.

"Szayel, stop fer a minute." I said as I got up from a cot in the medical wing.

"I have to keep working." Was all he said as he continued to type.

"I 'ave an idea." Bingo, that got his attention as his head flew around so fast I was afraid of his neck snapping.

"Im listening, since we both know your plans tend to backfire." Szayel grinned.

"I'm gettin' impatient, it's been a month and I still can' get inta the hall. So wha' if I go inta his Inner World an' do it tha' way?" Szayel paused to consider this.

"Shiro you know if you do that and stay too long you will be stuck there."

"I can' do this much longer… I jus' wan' 'im back ta the way he used ta be…" I raked a hand over my face to hide the imminent tears.

"Like Seiza said, even if we join you two again that won't heal his mind."

"I'm gunna do it, ya can' stop me." Even to me the words sounded pained and crazy.

"Then do it, but I will be watching over you and if I find one reason that leads me to think you can get stuck there…" He warned.

I nodded and lay back down on the cot, shifting into a semi comfortable position and closed my eyes. Willing my soul to fly and settle inside Kuro's Inner World. I had to push harder this time to break through the fog of insanity and demon power. If there was this much of it floating around Kuro, I shuddered to think of how it would be inside his Inner Hell. When I opened my eyes again I was greeted with the familiar sight of sky scrapers running in their horizontal pattern. I laid on a window for a minute, watching the clouds run up and down, searching for Kuro's presence. When I could find none I got up and started to Flash Step around, willing a presence of any kind to show itself. Odder still was that even though I was going straight ahead, I kept passing the same vine covered building.

"Hey Mister what are ya doing?" Asked a sing-songy child's voice.

I turned to face a kid who should not be here as the kid was most definitely not Kuro. This kid had bright reddish orange hair that peeked out from a gray beanie, cut short and left to hang in small waves in what ever direction they felt like. He eyes gleamed a golden topaz color one would normally find on an animal. The kid was small, no bigger than a human child around the age of nine or so. One sharp fang peeked out from the left side of his lip, reaching down to cover the bottom lip before coming to a point that was sure to hurt if he bit. The kid wore a simple white tank top, a black jacket hanging at his elbows and the sleeves that fell over his hands to the ground. Brown, baggy cargo pants with tons of pockets and black Converse sneakers that came to rest just at his ankle bone.

"Who are ya kid?" I asked.

"Shota's name is Shota!" The kid smiled then looked sad and worried.

"Hey kid, ya okay?"

"Oh no! Shota talked to a stranger! Bad Shota! Bad! Bad!" The way this kid talked…

"Shiro's name is Shiro. Now we ain't strangers." I said. _God if I have to kept talking like this… _I mentally groaned.

"Mister Shiro doesn't have to talk like Shota." The kid looked at me.

"What are ya Shota? How'd ya know wha' I was thinkin'?"

"Shota is a fox demon. Shota knows everything you think and feel." Shota bared his fangs.

"This is your territory then? Why 'er ya in Kuro?" Shota cocked his head quizzically.

"You mean Shota's big brother! Big brother saved Shota!"

"Saved?"

"Some humans are special like big brother, more than just seeing ghosts and stuff. They can use their own Soul Chain as a weapon. Shota had a mean Master before big brother came and saved Shota." I remained silent, wordlessly pleading for the kid to explain more.

"Shiro's not very bright… Tamers are able to use their Soul Chain to tame and command their Demon Familiars. When two Tamers fight the loser has to give the winner his Familiars. It's the rules. So big brother fought and won against Shota's Master and here Shota is!" I nodded, following along a lot better.

"So Kuro tamed you, and tha's why yer 'ere?"

"Yup! Big brother is so nice." The kid sat down and I did the same.

"M'kay Shota, since ya can read my mind then ya know why I'm 'ere."

"Yeah Shota knows, but Shota can't help you really."

"Why's tha'?"

"See there are others here too, we all want to make sure big brother is safe. So Shota can take you to Shota's test and that's it."

"I wouldn' ask fer more than yer willin Shota. Let's see this test of yer's!" Shota jumped up with a laugh and ran to the north, sometime it became a race and I let the kid win. We came to a blue-ish gray sky scraper covered in red paint styled like graffiti.

"The rules are simple Shiro. There are two doors; one red to represent Hell and one white to represent Heaven. One will lead to your next test the other will eject you from big brother's Inner World. You may ask me one question, but can you trust a demon of trickery?" Shota explained with a childish smirk.

I looked at the doors as they appeared; one a blood stained red and the other a pure white. I placed my hand on the white door and felt a happiness I hadn't felt until Kuro came to live with us. I placed that same hand on the red door and felt a pain so profound I actually screamed. It was a manly scream, but a scream nonetheless. The red door had jagged cuts; I placed my fingers over one and saw it was a perfect match. They were made by someone clawing at the door. The white one was without blemish. This test was about trust, but trust of what? Believe the word of a demon who used tricks and deceit to get what they want or trust my own self?

"Shota, does Kuro feel safe here?" I asked.

"Yes." Shota replied, his voice completely stoic and giving away no sign of lies.

I looked at the doors again, looking at both doors. One to represent Hell and one to represent Heaven. Kuro feels safe here, so if Shota was telling the truth then the white door would be the one to pick. But something drew me to pick the red door. If we were the same person than this place would reflect us both, my need to protect gave birth to the vines. My love added color to the dull gray world that now was painted in blue hues. Kuro feels safe here, this was his heaven but to me this was our hell.

"One will lead ta my next test an' the other will eject me from 'ere, huh?" I thought out loud.

"Do you have a decision Shiro? There is no rush." Shota chirped with a smile, if he was reading my mind then his smile said I was on the right track.

"I trust ya Shota… I pick both doors." I said loudly. And the doors glowed and melted into one red and white marbled door.

"You have chosen wisely Shiro. You have passed Shota's test but be warned, Shota's test was the easiest, the others will be harder." And with that the new door opened and sucked me in.

"Yer no Demon of Lies Shota, yer an Angel of Trust!" I shouted to the kid who waved in return before my world went black.

When color and light flooded my vision I let loose a cry of panic, I was free falling to the sky scrapers below me. Just as I was about to hit the building and most likely go right through it, some one caught me and let me drop rather rudely to the wall a mere six inches from my nose. I howled in pain and shot to sitting position, my hands rubbing my poor nose. I growled at the man who caught me but stopped short at the vibe that rolled of this man in waves. All of a sudden I felt like a Beta in heat and was ready to strip and lay down for him.

The guy was tall, reaching six foot, seven inches easy. He was tall but wasn't lanky like Nnoitra was nor was he muscle bound like Grimmjow. You could clearly see the muscle cording in his arms and legs even with all the clothes he was wearing. His white bangs spiked and crossed over his forehead, trailing back into a high pony tail held by a simple strap of leather but the hair in his pony tail was black. His left eye was a pool of blood red while the other shone a bright purple color. His chest was covered in a plain white tee shirt with a red plaid, flannel over shirt left unbuttoned with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows. Faded and ripped blue jeans hung low on his hips with several silver chains hanging from the loop beside the zipper to the loop in the center of his back. Those same silver chains wound themselves around his biker boots and his forearms.

"Ya got any idea how much ya could have hurt Ichigo if ya broken one a' these buildings?" The odd eyed male growled.

"Take it up wit' Shota! That damn brat could a' warned me!" I hissed back.

"So if yer here than ya passed. Good. Let's go." He said and started walking.

"Hold up! Who are ya?" I demanded.

"Name's Ray, half breed demon. Half Incubus and half Pain." Ray explained. If I could have I probably would have blanched.

"Yer one a' Seiza's kin ain't ya?" A snarl rumbled its way from my chest.

"I am but don't ya confuse me with him, got it Bleach Boy?"

"Hold up a minute, sit down with me." I asked as I sat down on a rail near the supposed to be top of a building.

"Why should I?" Ray asked.

"Cause yer a part a' Kuro, a part a' me. So think I should get ta know ya."

"Hmph. Not as dumb as ya look." Ray said as he leaned against the railing where I sat.

"So an Incubus huh? Must be frustratin'."

"Not really, I feed when Ichigo has sex so I don't gotta worry if I kill my lover." He lazily drawled, crossing his muscled arms over what seemed to be an equally muscled chest.

"So Seiza's yer kin right? Must be hard livin' wit tha' ass."

"S'not so bad, what Ichigo made was just a copy. He ain't nuthin' like my cousin but he does the same thing."

"So how come ya ain't got rid a' the shadow?"

"Why should I? Ichigo is content to leave him here. This is Ichigo's world not mine, so I have no say." A sad smirk wormed its way onto his lips.

"So this test a' yers… I would like ta not 'ave ta pick 'nother door." I laughed.

"Ya don't gotta pick no door, but it will be a lot tougher."

"I'm ready."

"Alright, ya see them boxes floating above us? One a' them had Ichigo's Spirit Ribbon inside. Pick the right box and ya move ta the next test, pick wrong and you will be flung into one the bad memories. No ejection this time or any other time. No one can pull ya out, not even yerself, ya can only move forward. Simple right? Same with the last, ya can ask me one question." Ray explained.

I looked up to the boxes, each a different color than the last. I had already passed Trust, so what was this test about? Certainly not to see if I could find the box the fastest, it was something more. An inkling of what laid just on the tip of my brain yet refused to come down to give me some help. There were four boxes in all, which meant three bad memories and one most likely containing the Spirit Ribbon and his happiest memory. I felt a ghost of a whisper enter and flit across my mind.

_Know the pain of yesterday to move forward… _The voice echoed inside my head.

"Move forward no matter how painful… never stop walking…" I whispered along with the voice inside my head.

"Something wrong Bleach Boy?" Ray asked me.

"Its Shiro and no. Wha's Kuro's favorite color?"

"Yellow."

"Then come 'ere Yellow Box!" And the box moved to hover just in front of me. I walked around it and moved to stand directly under the first box, the blue one. I reached up and it slowly descended into my hands. I drew a breath to steady myself before ripping open the box. Then my vision faded to black.

* * *

**-SEX SCENE ALERT! THIS IS A SEX SCENE ALERT! RAPE AHEAD!-**

**When my sight came back I was no longer in the Inner World but somewhere else. A place that smelled like death to my child senses. I looked around and let my eyes rest on a mirror to my left. I was nine or so with more scars than I could count littering my body. But it wasn't really my body, this was Kuro's memory. Confusing though it was to see my porcelain white skin and demonic gold on black eyes that still held life in them. Ray was a dick. He could have told me that it was going to be like this. That I was going to live these memories as Kuro had but then even if he had, I would still do this. **

**A door opened and closed near me, my brain knew that but my body didn't seem to notice. Rough hands grabbed my shoulders, gentle enough not to startle me but hard enough to gain my attention. The man was faceless as were most of the people in Kuro's memories. Something on his breath made my stomach churn violently but the bile remained where it was. **

**"Hello Number Fifteen… Care to play a game with me?" The man slurred drunkenly.**

**"What Master wants Master gets." The words flew from my lips before I could stop them. The mans nose was crooked and I inwardly shrieked. This was the memory of the first time Kuro had been raped. **

**"You know it was bad of you to break my nose… After I had paid so much to have some time with you…" **

**I remained quiet; the part of my mind that relayed what Kuro thought and felt whispering. ****_Maybe if I don't speak he will be gentle_****... We thought. I felt myself and Kuro become one in that moment. His actions became my actions and his thoughts became mine. The faceless man undid his pants and threw them to some unseen corner of the room. **

**"Suck." A simple command that my body followed without hesitation. **

**I crawled on all fours to the front of the chair he sat in, running my hands along his thighs as I licked his member to full attention. His arousal was leaking, and while the adult me knew what it was the child me looked at it curiously. The man smoothed my hair back and I took that as an order to start doing what he told me to. So I took him into my mouth, alternating between soft and hard sucks to get a feel for how this was done. The man moaned and bucked his hips up, making his member go deep into my mouth that I gagged around the length. **

**The man moaned in pleasure, gripping my hair tight and moving his arousal in and out of my mouth roughly. Tears fell down my face as the tip of his member kept stabbing the back of my throat. I wanted to stop and catch my breath but if I stopped then slave would be punished. The man pulled me off of himself and pushed me face first to the floor. Something prodded at my entrance, I started squirming but a quick punch to the ribs halted my movements and stole my air. I had had dreams numerous times about Kuro, this one by far was one I hated the most. It sickened me to think that the Soul Reapers called us monsters, had they looked at the human's lately? **

**I would wrap my arms around Kuro to try and calm him, as I so often had done when I dreamed of his life. To assure him that everything would be alright soon. That the man would soon be done and that I would be his shoulder to cry on. We both howled our pain as the man entered us with no preparation and no warning, not even an ounce of lube to make it easier. But of course, when in a memory you play that person, so there was no one to hold me and tell me it would be alright. A sense of despair and utter defeat washed over me like an icy rain that chilled you to the bone. **

**"You like that slut?" The man asked. **

**"Y-Yes Master!" We cried in pain, tears free falling down our face. **

**_I'm here Ichigo… Close your eyes… _****The same voice from earlier danced in my ears. **

**I did as asked of my Zanpakuto; he was my only friend so anything he asked me to do I did without question. The moment my eyes slipped closed I felt my mind drifting; I could still feel the pain but not as bad. I still hated what he was doing but in the calm provided by Zangetsu I found myself not caring one iota. But Master was mean. When I stopped making any sounds he gripped my hair tight and pulled me up by its shaggy locks. **

**Then the pain returned ten fold while Zangetsu did his best to dull it or at least split it between us. I cried with Kuro, cried more for the fact he had only his sword to comfort him. If I had been there they would have never touched him again. But right now all I could do was cry and whimper as the faceless man slammed home again and again. I felt dirty; I wanted to peel off every inch of skin that man touched. Absolute agony ripped through me along with a torrent of emotions. Anger, helplessness, pain, despair; the list went on and on as it came to my realization that no one would be gentle with me. That no one was coming for me and in that moment I found it easy to let some demon in just to make it stop. To kill everyone who ever hurt me because as long as I had that power, those who had done this would never find a peaceful end. **

**"Moan for me slave! Scream like the whore you are!" The faceless man roared. **

**I did just that, no longer was I Shiro, Alpha leader of the Espada and Arrancar, I was Ichigo Kurosaki. A name given by some joke of a mother, who found it so easy to beat me for everything. A boy forced to do things that would turn any person's stomach at mere stories. I was Kuro, and for all he had done the beatings would come no matter what. I wanted to fight back, to buck the man off of me and slide Zangetsu between his ribs. But my limbs were locked as this was a memory that I could no longer change. Because I wasn't Shiro anymore; I wasn't the Espada who could level an entire town in one fit of mild anger. I was Ichigo who could only scream and moan, beg and cry as the pain of being split in two was coupled with the mans orgasm and the pain of the hot liquid stabbing at the fresh cuts that lined my anus. **


	10. Understanding

Soon I came back to myself, lying on my back gasping for air as the pain of the memory receded. Ray crouched over me with a stoic expression of indifference, but even then he couldn't mask the worry that creased his features. I sighed as the confusion left my brain and the fog of despair lifted. I wanted to scream, to hit anything with in reach but I knew that if I broke anything here then Kuro would be forced into a memory. So for his sake, I reigned in my anger and stamped down the animal within me that demanded destruction and carnage.

"Tha' was… there ain't no words fer it." I breathed as Ray helped me to sit up.

"If yer sure that the Yellow Box is the one with the Spirit Ribbon then why 'er ya punishing yer self?" Ray asked in his southern drawl.

"Kuro went through all a' this alone… I wan' ta see it fer myself so tha' he won' feel so alone."

"Understand the past to move forward into the future…" Ray whispered, I simply nodded as I got to my feet.

A bad idea because as soon my vision swam and the pain returned, I swayed on my feet and gripped Ray for support. I took a few deep breathes and righted my posture. Kuro did all that and refused to be viewed as weak, so neither would I. I would be more prepared this time, but I wouldn't force myself to separate from Kuro. I would meet the pain of the memories head on. Surely, Ray hadn't said anything because he hadn't expected me to open the other boxes. I looked at the red one, and called it forth and after a steadying breath I tore it open.

**First my vision swam then returned to normal, the confusion set in and I pushed it away. I knew who I was. I was Ichigo Kurosaki and I was an escaped slave. In a small, very modest apartment sat me and my brothers, Shuhei and Kaien. Mother had found them in their small room. Bound in chains to the wall and huddled together in search of warmth and comfort. Mother worked during the day while we stayed here to study and clean. Mother always said we didn't have to do chores, but we did it anyway. Fearful that she would return us to master if we were bad. **

**Kaien sat at our small and badly broken coffee table pouring him self into a text book meant to help him in math. Shuhei was in the bath and I made lunch for us. Mother had not taught us how to cook yet but had showed us how to make sandwiches. When Shuhei returned I had lunch on the table and Kaien had put his book away. We held our meager meal as any weight on the coffee table would result in it breaking again. We didn't say much to each other, granted we didn't have to. We could hear each others thoughts so words weren't important. Hour's later mother came back with shopping bags filled with different things. **

**"All right boys look what Mama got you!" Mother Ryoya cheered. **

**"Thank you mother." We said as she pulled out numerous shirts, shoes, socks, jeans and shorts for us. **

**"And I got you all something special for after dinner. Go ahead and watch TV while I make dinner." Mother said. **

**"We want to help." We said in perfect unison. **

**"All right!" Mother smiled and we liked it when she smiled. **

**Dinner went by quick, sometimes we laughed at something mother did like drop the spoons. We ate and laughed with her. Mother was nice to us and had been since she had gotten us out all those weeks ago. We loved mother and mother loved us. Mother excused her self to the kitchen with a cigarette dangling in her mouth. We murmured about what the surprise was until she asked us to close our eyes and when we opened them again there was a large cake with candles that said happy birthday. **

**"I don't know when yours was so… Happy Birthday!" Mother clapped her glee. **

**"What do we do mother?" Kaien asked. **

**"I told you to call me Mama. And you make a wish and blow out the candles." **

**So we all made a wish in our heads and blew out the candles together, and went about cutting slices for ourselves. Mother was telling us story after story as we ate. We never wanted to leave, we were so happy that we never wanted to remember what had happened to us. We thought we would stay there for ever until a loud banging on the door startled us. **

**"We know you're in there bitch! Open up and we won't kill you!" A rumbling growl mixed with an angered shout. **

**Mother looked scared and mad at the same time as she held a finger to her lips in gesture for us to be as silent as possible. We scurried around on the floor to the closet that mother had dug a hole through to the other apartment with a false wall to cover it so if they had come for us they wouldn't find us. Mother removed the wall and ushered Kaien and Shuhei through the small hole. Mother was about to push me through when the front door crashed open. **

**I felt absolute terror wash through my soul as I knew what would happen if they caught us. Mother would surely die while my brothers and I would be beaten within an inch of death. Mother pushed me into the wall and shut the door to the closet just in time for master's men to come in and shoot her in the leg. Her scream of pain tore at my heart, willing my frozen and fear stricken body to move to help her or move to run away. But mother needed me and I couldn't lose the only light of my life. I cracked the sliding closet door open enough to see some of what was going on. **

**"Where are they?" One of the men barked as they kicked her ribs.**

**"I d-don't know…" Mother wheezed in an attempt to speak with stolen breath.**

**"Bull shit!" One man picked her up by her hair and back handed her. **

**"I really don't know!" She screamed. **

**"Then what's with the cake?" Another sneered.**

**"Can't I… celebrate my birthday…?" **

**"Yours isn't until January." The one mother had been dating growled and aimed his gun at her head and clicked back the hammer.**

**In that moment all of my fear left me, and at seventeen years old with no way to fight them, I shot out of the closet and knocked the one with the gun down. But the third man picked me up and threw me into the wall with enough force to leave the dry wall cracked and missing a few pieces. The second and third men kicked me in the ribs and face, stomping on my leg until a sickening crunch was heard throughout the room. I screamed in agony, I hadn't felt the pain of a beating for the entire six months we had been away from master. **

**"So they ain't here huh?" The first one sneered as his gun went off, burying the bullet between her fearful and regretful eyes. **

**Mother was dead but I could see her soul right away, there she stood in the same blue jeans and t-shirt she had died in. She screamed at them to get off of me, to leave me alone. She tried to punch and kick them, grasping at them to pull them away. But her hands and legs went right through them as if they were made of smoke. Mother sat on her knees beside me, holding onto my hand and trying to block the blows that rained down my small frame. She cried and tried to talk to me. **

**_"Mama's here baby… Mama will stay with you." _****She sobbed. **

**"Mother… d-don't blame yourself… y-you need to m-m-move on…" I held onto her as much as one could hold a ghost. **

**_"I can't! I won't leave you alone with them!" _**

**"You c-can't… S-save my brothers…" I willed her away and away she went with a cry of agony that belittled the one she gave when she got shot. **

**So I was alone again, with master's cruel punishment that was sure to await my return. It was sure to be worse as his men didn't bring back my brothers. But that was alright. I was a slave and I could take the torture I was going to receive. It didn't matter to me if I died, in fact I would prefer it. I would gladly throw this pitiful excuse for a life if it meant no more pain. Mother was dead and it was my fault, the odd pain in my heart drove home that fact but was made better by knowing she could no longer be hurt by them. I welcomed the pain with open arms as they dragged me out by my hair and back to the bane of my existence. **

My vision twisted and turned the scene around me as I came back into myself. These memories were designed to force me to play as Kuro, to live and feel as he had. His poor Kuro had tried so hard to save the mother he loved and not only did I understand that but I could understand Ryoya's determination to save him from us. That was how a mother was supposed to be not that joke Kuro was born to. After getting him and his brothers away from that horrid place she gave her life because she was unable to fight off much more experienced killers. I called down the purple box and tore it open without a second thought.

**I was outside this time, lying in some alley somewhere. I was older now, maybe nineteen if I had to guess. I wasn't wounded but I wanted this small slice of freedom before I went back to master. He would be mad no doubt, for it to take so long to kill that man and his family. Master had many enemies but few ever stood up to him like that lawyer had. The child's face was burned into my memory, his smiling face as he played with his parents for the last time. That sickening realization that his life was about to end and the parents he loved so much lie dead on the floor near him. The look of hate, fear, and agony as the bullet ripped through his chest and silenced his screams. **

**But that didn't matter to me because I was a good slave, master would be pleased that I had done what he asked. But I had to be quick to go back. But I was not quick enough. Master had a thing inside me so he always knew where I was. So I was not surprised to see a gray van and black limo pull up tot the opening of the alley I currently hid myself in. **

**"Slave?" Master called gently. I got up from my spot and kneeled before him with my head bowed. **

**"Where have you been?" He asked but I didn't answer, I didn't have to. **

**"I was worried about you. I know it can be hard to kill your first child and I wanted to be there for you." Master said as he used his cane to tip my head up to gave at him but my eyes never left his mouth. **

**"I arranged for you to… ****_stay _****at a nice place to help you. They will help you get over that detestable gay affliction and about the child you killed in cold blood." Master snapped his fingers and his men dragged me from the spot I kneeled at. **

**I wasn't aware that I was mumbling to my self, I couldn't even hear what I was saying half the time. I just knew master knew best so I had to trust master to help me. Because master said he would and master's word was law. I didn't want to fight with anyone but I did anyway. I was sick so they took me to get fixed. A large white building loomed in front of me as the van came to a halt. Two very large men in white clothes waited for me with a man behind the in a coat of the same color. They grabbed me but I tried to fight them off. **

**The man in the white coat stabbed me with something I recognized as the thing I used to get my heroine into my veins. So my violent struggles calmed into muffled moans and jerky movements. The two burly men dragged me, no less roughly, into the large building. It was night time but the bright lights made it seem like day to the point of pain to my eyes. The two men pushed me into a room that had bitingly cold tiles on the floor and around the room. The undressed me and played with me but in my foggy mind I couldn't find the will to fight them. Master would not be pleased, I was his plaything and only people who paid could have their fun with me. Neither was very large or very good so the pain was less and it was over quickly. **

**The held me under a jet of water that I choked on until they were satisfied with me. Then they dragged me away and dressed my in green clothes similar to the ones they wore. I though they were done, the fog on my brain lifting a degree, until the placed a sweater like contraption that held my left arm across my body to hold the wrist at the opposite hip. The same with the other arm and I couldn't move. The walked me to a small room that was slightly plush but still hard. The pushed me in and left me there on the floor to find my own way to sit up. **

**I crawled over to the far wall, using it as leverage to get into sitting position. I stayed there for God knows how long but it didn't matter to me at all. All the mattered was the child's face and how his eyes looked as they bored holes into my very skull from the inside out. I banged my head against the wall, hoping to beat the images out of my brain. **

**"I had to do it… Had to kill him…" I said.**

**"He was screaming… Had to keep him quiet… had to…" **

**"He wouldn't stop looking at me… he won't go away… his eyes won't leave me alone…" **

**I have no idea how long I sat there, all I knew was that the kids face wouldn't leave me alone. I could handle the parents but that kid kept haunting me. The voice I heard screaming for his parents or anyone to save him played over and over in my head. **

**_You killed me… why did you do it? _**

**"I had to… Master said I had to…" I answered. **

**_So you killed me and my parents in cold blood? _****The voice sounded accusing and I didn't bother answering even as the kid stood in front of me with one eye missing and bleeding with a hole between his eyes. **

**_You killed us because you were weak!_**

**"Stop… Stop looking at me… Stop it!" I screamed and started banging my head even harder until the force of my blows sent me into the abyss of slumber. **

**I woke up to the sound of people coming into my room, the stabbed me again and forced me to half walk and half stumble into the direction of their choosing. A dark room with mirrors everywhere but all angled so that my reflection could be seen from the bed that pushed me down on. Gone where my pants and underwear and the positioned my ass in the air with my legs spread wide. One man walked over to a table, humming to himself. He picked up something and walked back to me. What ever they kept giving me made my limbs heavy and numb but I could feel everything in its entirety. Even the broom handle he raped me with. **

**That ****_treatment_****, as the man in the coat explained the term, went on for a while longer and then it was back into my padded room. The day repeated like that until they cut back on whatever the shot me with until I could some what fight back. But it didn't matter to them; they just restrained me for my own good as they had said. This happened again and again, six times in total. After lunch and shortly after I woke up from my induced sleep. **

**One day the man in the white coat sat with me in a white room. There was a small device next to him, a device I had never seen before. The man sat there with a small rectangular thing in his lap and stared at me as two men undid the sweater that kept my arms bound. **

**"Now then slave, I want to talk to you about your ordeal." The man said and I just stared at the mirror behind him. **

**"Master said kill them so I did." I said.**

**"Tell me about what you did." The man urged. **

**"Master said to kill the man and everyone inside the house. So I killed the maid first, made enough noise to bring the mad downstairs and killed him. Then I head the child call for his daddy and I turned to find him wide eyed and staring at me." **

**"Then what did you do?" I got up and faced the wall. **

**"I aimed the gun at the kid, ready to fire. But my hand was shaking so badly that I couldn't aim it correctly. I heard a vase fall and turned to find the wife. She begged for her son's life. Her eyes were staring at me… so full of hate and fear…" **

**_Of course I hated you! What are you stupid? _****The woman appeared next to me. **

**"So what did you do?" **

**"I shot her… her eyes… I didn't want to see her… I didn't want her to look at me!" I shrieked and banged my head against the cool stone wall until I felt liquid slide down my face and the man in the coat began to yell. **

**Men rushed around me and pulled me away from the wall, stabbing me with the drugs again and forcing my limp form back into the sweater. I have no idea what happened after that just heard things. My screams and laughter, shouting at the ghosts that refused to leave me alone. They didn't understand. They didn't need to understand because they didn't know master. They didn't know anything other than what their cushy lives showed them. Days passed that way with me arguing with the ghostly wife and child, only the husband seemed to get it. But he didn't know he was dead, how stupid was that?**

**The men came for me again, and like last time the shot me full of drugs and took away my sweater that seemed to become a part of me to the extent my arms hurt to move anymore that the sweater allowed. Again the man sat in front of me, beady eyes set behind thick rimmed glasses. I stared at the table top blankly but to me it was the most interesting thing in my existence. **

**"Now then slave, what happened after you shot the wife?" the doctor asked. **

**"The boy ran to his mother's body, crying over her as if his tears could bring her back. I just watched him, he was crying for her but I couldn't understand why. Why had his mother begged for his life instead of her own?" **

**"That's how a mother acts." The man droned.**

**I shook my head furiously, or as furiously as my drug induced haze allowed. A mother doesn't act like that. A mother beats you and stabs you and does whatever she wants to you because she owns you just like master does. The man called me and I jumped at the intrusion of my thoughts. This man wasn't my master; I could kill him if I wanted to. And I wanted to, but I had to wait. Wait just long enough for the drug to burn through my body and allow me to move better. **

**"Tell me about the child Ichigo." Stupid idiot. And here I was being so nice as to keep my humanity for you. But at that one word my humanity snapped like the proverbial twig it had always been. **

**"He looked at me and I saw his eyes. I knew I did terrible things but it didn't matter because so had they… but that boy… I saw my self for what I truly was in his eyes… a monster…"**

**"A slave has no need for those thoughts."**

**"I don't think… thinking is for master… I just do as I am told but… those eyes… I shot his eye out because… he wouldn't stop staring… I shot him again… and again… and again… because he wouldn't stop staring!" I gripped my head tight, trying to pound out the ghost of that boy and his mother.**

**"I don't want to see their eyes… I don't want to… go away… I don't want to see you eyes!" I screamed and began to claw out my eyes. **

**The doctor jumped up to call the two men who brought me here as I crushed my left eye in my hand. But he was leaving and I couldn't have that. I heard a strange watery sound. A voice laughing but I didn't care who it was from. All that mattered was making sure that man couldn't look at me, not now and not ever. So I jumped on him and tore out his eyes. God did it feel good, almost too good, that blood of his coating my finger tips as I attacked him as wild as an animal. **

**All too soon the man stopped screaming, oh well there were plenty of other people around. I think I walked out of the room because I was suddenly in a hallway I didn't remember seeing before. I knife glinted to my side and felt my lips quark up in a semblance of a sane smile. I felt its cool bite in my palm and turned to face a screaming woman but I couldn't hear her, not really. Everything was muffled, a loud thump sounded and she was on the ground beneath my swinging arms. I think I slashed at her but I couldn't be sure. All I knew was that I was moving and covered in blood, ever step I took sent an image flashing before my eye. **

**I felt my forehead as I swayed where I stood; many men had tried to drug me but for some reason it did nothing. My finger tips traced the cool scar that formed quickly from the cut I gave myself during the first "episode" as they called it. I looked down and behind me, finding body after body lining the hallway. Red slime wormed its way down to the floor from the walls as it marred the perfect and sterile white. The knife I once had sat in the place I had obviously left it; imbedded in the skull of some faceless person. But I had an axe now, that would make whatever it was I was doing easier. **

**Again a series of flashes as I moved. People who now lay dead on the chilled and unforgiving floor were screaming and running away. I swung the axe wildly; swaying to the tempo of a song I couldn't hear but was there all the same. They shouted things at me before they feel victim to my mad swings, they called me a monster and a demon. I knew that, after all only a demon with no remorse could do the things I do. And why do I do them? Because master said to. Because Seiza said to. Yes Seiza would keep me safe for now, he would make sure slave stayed alive. Slave had to please his master after all; Seiza would be there because everyone else outside of my mind wanted nothing but to twist me until I broke. **

**I felt a small stab of pain in my neck; I had scratched it until I was bleeding. Odd, I don't remember having an itch but now that I think about it I itch everywhere. It's annoying, fueling whatever carnage filled hate pumped through my veins spurred on by their attempts to drag me down into that world of haze. A man stood at what seemed to be the entrance to the building, that was good. I had been away from master too long, so long in fact he may be very unhappy with me. **

**"What are you doing slave?" the man asked me and I smiled at him. **

**"Going!" I laughed and itched some more. **

**"Not happening. Go back to your cell." The gruff voice commanded. **

**"Bad… only master gives commands… only master… but…. I like you eyes… so pretty… so hateful…" I giggled, or at least I think it was me. **

**"Go. Back." He commanded again. **

**"Am I a monster to you? Are you afraid?" I asked him in a fit of giggles, my head titling to the side as I looked at him. **

**_Take his eyes! _****Seiza barked. **

**"But his eyes are so pretty…" I swayed. **

**_If you don't take his eyes he won't stop staring at you! _**

**"Stop staring… it's rude…" **

**"I ain't gunna ask you again. Go. Back. To. Your. Cell!" **

**"I like your eyes… I want them…I want… give them to me!" I screamed and swung. **

**He tried to draw his gun to shoot but I was faster, the first swing took off his left arm as he brought it up to black the oncoming axe. I sighed in ecstasy as the man fell and wailed in pain, in sweet and utter agony. I swung and took the other arm, that was good enough. Without his arms he couldn't fight me anymore and I could have them. His pretty, pretty eyes. I straddled his waist he flailed around spraying me with more blood but I was so covered in it that I couldn't tell where one person's began and another's ended. I clawed at his eyes, his pretty purple eyes. **

**Once I had it in my hand, to my disappointment he had stopped moving and I pouted. Not fun at all, not like master is. I laughed and looked at my new treasure. But I knew if I didn't keep it fresh it would decay. It was my treasure; mine and I couldn't let anyone take it not even time. So I pushed it into the empty socket so Seiza could attach it and allow me to use it. I blinked once then twice as I got used to the new eye. Now I had to get back to master. **

**_Master was taken; go see them… go see your children…_**

**"You're right… go see them… have to go see them…" I smiled. **

**_Your children he stole from you…_**

**"Yes master stole them… master is bad…" **

**_Clean yourself up first. _****And that was my last thought as I walked out of the asylum and as I was pulled from the memory. **


End file.
